Fear Itself
by ShakeMeBreakMe
Summary: Clementine watched Michael Myers get dragged away from everything he knew on Halloween of 1963. Ever since that night she hasn't once stopped thinking about him. After all that time, she finally met him at last and many other times after that, going unscathed. Following his story, Clementine has learned to expect the worst, but her goal is to put an end to the madness of Michael.
1. Trick-or-Treating

**Thought I'd take a walk down memory lane and try another Halloween based fanfiction. It's been a while so bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything Halloween related; it all belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my original character.**

* * *

 **October 31, 1963**

It was Halloween and yet here she was stuck in a dreary, old house while her big brother was out partying and she was here with her babysitter. Ms. Derrison. The young child's mind was completely focused on the now sleeping Ms. Derrison. "Some babysitter..." Clementine muttered under her breath. Her face rested on her palm as she watched how the old woman's mouth parted and the snoring began. "Can't believe the trick-or-treating was cut short because she wanted to come back and nap." Giving a slight huff, she wandered over to the main living room window, pulling back the curtains slightly to take a peak at the quietness happening on her street.

As she looked around through the protection of the window in Ms. Derrison's home, Clem spotted something from across the street. It looked to be like a small shadow was headed in the direction of the Myers' house. Tilting her head slightly, she quirked a brow at the thought of what kid was headed that way with no "adult" hanging around nearby. Turning her head towards the loud snoring Ms. Derrison, the brunette smirked to herself as her random thought dangled itself right in front of her, without a second thought, little Clementine Tallerd quietly slipped out through the backdoor of the old home without a single sound. Curiosity killed the cat. The figure was gone now, but while she was out she might as well enjoy herself, right?

She could hear some of the nearby kids singing that eerie song while they walked on down the streets of the neighborhood. Shaking her head out from the words that were behind that stupid song, she looked both ways before quickly crossing the street, something she had sworn to only do with an adult there to hold her hand. Hey, she lied, who knew a child was capable of doing such things? Snickering to herself, the young girl walked by a little ways down the street, passing the Myers' home in the process. However, right as she was near that house, she saw someone leaving there and only then after the boy was out of sight, loud sounds could be heard from where she was standing. She should really head back to Ms. Derrison's, but something told her to stay.

Within a few moments later, Michael Myers showed himself and he was holding a good sized knife, and his mask was still on. Taking cover as she saw a car coming up quickly, Clementine hid behind some bushes and a tree, unaware that Michael had in fact caught sight of her before she hid. What was going on here? Hearing Michael's mother and father question him and the boy, who was her age, didn't seem to be able to answer either of them, they tore free from their son and rushed inside. It was only there after that she heard a woman scream bloody murder. Her eyes darting from the house to Michael. She knew this boy from school and church, he always seemed so happy and content, usually quiet.

Clem was like that herself. Content... maybe not so much as happy, but quiet, too. She had only spoken to him a few times and she could occasionally feel his eyes on her whenever she had her back to him. She never thought anything of it. Snapping back to reality she saw Michael's father grab on to him and practically start begging him to answer why his sister was dead. A chill went through Clementine as she heard this. His sister was now dead? Why would? How could that be? Clearly she was missing the bigger picture here. Then it clicked. Oh. No. Michael killed his sister! Now everything pieced itself together. The knife with blood, the horror struck parents, his speechless manner and expression on his face after they ripped the mask off.

Surely she couldn't get into any trouble over this, could she? All too soon did the police sirens get heard and here came the cops and not only that but a bigger vehicle with something written on it that she couldn't make out. What were they going to do to him? Lock him up like her Aunt Carol? Her brother Robert had made all kinds of jokes about Aunt Carol being locked away because she tried to eat her own face off. It gave her nightmares, but she really hoped that Michael's parents wouldn't send him away to a place like that. That would be terrible! Unfortuntely, she witnessed that they were doing that very thing right now. They were restraining him and putting him into the back of the vehicle. Her eyes went wide with so many mixed emotions, she felt the need to fight for him or do at least something, but before she could do any of that her arm was grabbed from behind and she let out a squeak, turning to face none other than Ms. Derrison. Her facial expression told her that she was in deep trouble.

"Hey! Wait a minute! They're taking him away and I need to see him off so he knows he has at least one friend who cares!" She tried to swat at Ms. Derrison while she was being dragged away from the scene.

But just as she looked back towards the vehicle with Michael their eyes locked briefly and then the doors were shut and he was alone for no telling how long. Her eyes welled up with tears as she was forced back into Ms. Derrison's home until her mother or brother showed to pick her up.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it in someway! Please feel free to leave a review and thanks for wasting your time while reading this! xD (Yes, there is more to come.)**


	2. Working the Hospital

**A/N : To anyone reading this right now, here is another chapter I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything Halloween it all belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my original character.**

* * *

 **October 31, 1978**

Parking her car and heading straight inside of the Haddonfield hospital, Clementine Tallerd adjusted her nurse's cap and gave a wave to the security guard, Mr. Garrett, as she continued her way down the halls. She was right on time, about to check in with Mrs. Alves like she did every night she would come into work. Spotting the woman she had been prone to find, Clem greeted her with a smile which was returned.

"Good evening, Mrs. Alves." The young woman said, her eyes trained and ready to take on what needed to be done around the hospital. "Mr. Collins is in need of taking his medicine and then after that report directly back to me."

Giving a quick nod to the head nurse, Clementine headed off to the room she knew by heart; Mr. Collins. Knocking quietly at the elderly man's door, she walked on inside seeing as it was pretty dark in there, keeping her head as she balanced through and over to the man on his hospital bed.

"Good evening, Mr. Collins. It's that time again – your medicine."

She grinned as he gave a sarcastic expression which she could see from the dim light of the bedside lamp.

"I know, but it isn't too bad, now is it?"

"I'm numb to it now, sweetheart."

She chuckled inwardly at his reply. Not one word was said as she pulled out the pills that were needed for administering his medicine. After a minute passed she was holding out her hand with the pills whilst her other hand was holding out a small glass of water, enough in it so that he'd be able to get all of the pills down with.

"Alright, Mr. Collins, it is time for you to rest. I will see you in a few hours. If you need anything at all, you know how to contact me."

Flashing a smile in the old man's direction, Clem quietly shut the door behind her and made sure to leave it a bit cracked for reasons. As she wandered back over to the main nurse's station, she didn't spot Mrs. Alves anywhere near so she took to just waiting around until she returned. It seemed to be a rather slow night tonight, which was unusual especially on Halloween. Then again Halloween wasn't very enjoyable to her and hadn't been for fifteen years. She'd come far from that night and she was getting over it. Slowly but surely she'd be fine, just as long as she continued to take her medicine like everyone around her reminded her everyday.

Rolling her eyes as she could recall how worried her mother had been this morning when she got up to take her pills. Clementine could understand how worried her mother was about her taking her medicine because it was unpredictable when she could snap. That was just how her life was and her pills kept her in check as well as her therapy. Tilting her head to one side as she heard a set of footsteps walking down the darkened hallway, she quirked a brow as the steps became quicker and closer. Peeking down the hall from around the corner, she looked straight ahead only to see nothing or no one for that matter. _Hmm... that was odd._

"Mrs. Alves?"

The woman questioned as she started to walk down the dark hallway and came to the break room which was also empty. She was always suspicious that was probably why she got in trouble a lot of the time at work and home. Who could she trust? No one, it appeared. No, Clem wasn't about to admit that aloud, but if anyone knew her well enough they would be able to tell. Spinning a loose stand of her dark hair around her finger, the young nurse looked to the television set and her eyes immediately became glued to it.

A mental patient had escaped from Smith Grove's.

Her heart skipped a beat.

He murdered some kids and is currently still at large.

What was his name? What was it?

Then she heard it and she about fell onto the chair that was behind her. Michael Myers. He was back! Maybe she could talk to him? _Oh yeah! Sure! Right, Clementine, he'll probably kill you if he sees your face!_ Shaking her head quickly she sighed to herself and rested her hand over her heart. It was unclear of where he was now, but that is what made this so exciting. A small smile appeared on her lips as she slowly stood up from her chair. This twisted piece of game called life was allowing her an opportunity here, right? Maybe it was! Was she insane to think that Michael Myers would even take into consideration of her apology she had been working on for the past fifteen years? No, she'd probably get her throat slashed for have not stopping his imprisonment when it happened all those years ago.

But the question now was why had he come back? Revenge? To finish something he started all those years ago? Nothing was for certain after all this time. He'd been locked up for this long and for some reason chose to break free now. But why? Why now? A sudden amount of rushing knocking on the door caused her to snap her head in the direction it came from. Walking slowly to the door she opened it slightly and peered out to see Mrs. Alves.

"I apologize, I got too absorbed in the television."

"It's all right, Clementine. Come on, we have some work to do."

Silently heading out of the break room and right behind her superior to their next emergency. She could always tell when there was an emergency by the way Mrs. Alves walked. Keeping up and trying not to get sidetracked by her thoughts, Clem looked to the young girl that had just been wheeled in.

"That's Laurie Strode!"

* * *

 **A/N : I feel like this was shorter than I expected it to be. Ah, well. I'll try to make the next chapter better and longer. Hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


	3. Breaks

**A/N : To whoever is reading and keeping up with this story... thank you. Thank you very much. Feel more than free to drop in a review. Hey whatever gets your popcorn popping. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Halloween or anything related to it, it belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my original character; Clementine.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1978**

Seeing as you couldn't help but hear what Jill had exclaimed about the young woman on the gurney, Clementine had to say she was familiar with Miss Strode's family, everyone in Haddonfield young brunette wondered why Laurie Strode was brought to the emergency room. But that was only a second thought as she thought back to what was all over the news right now, she was a victim to Michael Myers and she guessed that the other kids that had been murdered tonight were her friends. But it didn't seem to click for Clem. Why had she survived? There must be a reason, right?

Her attention knocked itself back to reality when she heard someone snapping their fingers in her ear. Watching Mrs. Alves and Doctor Mixter make themselves known to Laurie, the rest of the staff checking out her injuries as she stood near the foot of the gurney. Eyes scanning the teen over to see if she spotted something the others did not. Doctor Mixter was examining Laurie as she protested against them "putting her to sleep". It was obvious to Clementine that this woman had been through a very traumatic ordeal, although she needed to be healed in someway. She tried to think of anything they could do so she wouldn't be put under.

Unfortunately, Doctor Mixter was already giving her a shot that would knock her out for a good while, long enough for him to determine what her true injuries were. For Clem she could already gather that information by simply looking at their new patient. Glancing over to Budd and Jimmy, she quirked a brow to see them watching on before they both retreated to where she guessed to be the break room. Turning her gaze to Mrs. Alves who was seeing to the passed out Laurie Strode, she took a few steps closer to ask if she was needed any further since the other nearby nurses seemed to handle the situation fairly well.

When the head nurse "shooed" her away from the scene, which in her case was a good idea because Clementine's head was spinning, not literally, of course. Deciding to proceed to the break room where she guessed Budd and Jimmy were. Upon arriving to her destination she was correct in who was already there waiting, but those two were not the only ones there, Janet was also there. They seemed to be in a deep conversation about something that she had missed while walking on inside.

"You don't have to swear, Budd."

"She's a goddamn moron anyway."

"God, all you ever say is hell or shit or damn."

"Sorry. I guess I just fuck up all the time."

Janet looked completely frustrated and without speaking a word, she quickly took her leave from the break room. Watching Budd from the corner of her eye, she poured a cup of coffee, then proceeded towards one of the corners of the room. Resting her back against the wall as she quietly sipped her coffee, enjoying the silence until Budd opened his big mouth and ruined it.

"So, Clem? What brings you here?"

"...Coffee."

"Does that mean you're not doing anything this evening?"

"Budd, shut up. I'm working and you know it."

"Doesn't mean you can't just relax on your breaks, right?"

"No... I suppose you're right. So go and leave so I can relax. That would be greatly appreciated. Oh, wait. Here's a thought, I'll just walk on out of here and leave you to Karen."

With that being said she pointed one finger in the direction of the entrance to the break room. There was Karen, late... again. She didn't really care much for Karen, but they did get along. The only reason that happened was because Clem was so serious about her job. Budd smirked as Karen popped her head in and smiled brightly at the lecherous twit. Hearing their exchange of words, she started to follow suit as Karen headed back to, what she guessed to be, her informing Mrs. Alves that she was here. However, right as she took one more step she felt a hand on her butt. Flipping around to see a smirking Budd, she reacted quickly and quietly, splashing her coffee all over his face.

"Do it again and I swear to God that will be the end of you. I will destroy you from the inside out, understood?"

She smirked on her own behalf when she saw that his twisted little smirk had disappeared and he was shocked by how the hot beverage felt.

"Good boy. See ya later, Jimmy."

She smiled genuinely to the young man before disposing of the coffee cup and walking right on out of the break room. Clementine kept observing her surroundings as she headed to one of the hospital rooms she figured belong to Laurie Strode. Giving a slight knock she peered inside to see the young woman still passed out. The thought lingered to what she may be dreaming about. Hopefully, it wasn't anything too bad. Clicking her tongue briefly as she slipped back out into the hallway and looked from one side to the other before crossing over to the main desk where all the nurses were used to using.

Throughout the rest of those next fifteen minutes all was well and quiet. Dusting off the front of her nurse's uniform, Clementine let out a slight huff while waiting patiently for her superior to make herself known to her. It shouldn't be too much longer. Earlier they had seen a boy with razors in his mouth thanks to biting into an apple. The young nurse tilted her head to one side and closed her eyes, thinking about grabbing a piece of gum to chew. But she couldn't do that just yet. Maybe she should check on Laurie Strode again?

Why not?

* * *

 **A/N : I know, I know... It's a little short... again. I apologize but as I've also said, bear with me please. It has been a while since I've written fanfiction. Also, if you made through yet another one of these time wasting chapters? THANK YOU. **


	4. Silence

**A/N : Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own Halloween or anything related to it; it belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my original character – Clementine.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1978**

It was a strangely quiet time for Haddonfield's hospital. Clementine was unsure why that was but she could take a guess. She got so caught up with her thoughts that she hadn't even realized where her feet had brought her. Laurie Strode's room. The door was cracked slightly so Clem knocked on the door. Able to hear a mumble she opened the door wide enough so that she could slip through it, once inside the door was again left to that same crack space. Tilting her head to the side, the brunette caught the patient's eye and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Is there anything you need? I'll be working with Mrs. Alves in taking care of you tonight. I'm Clementine."

"Laurie."

"Oh, I know who you are."

Flashing that genuine smile at Laurie who cautiously returned the smile exchange, Clem studied the young woman's face, memorizing every inch. However, something about her facial features caused her heart to skip a beat. Laurie had some similar features to someone she had known a long time ago. Someone that was very popular tonight.

"The offer still stands... if you need anything at all just call for me, Laurie. You've had a very rough night I'm sure. Rest now."

After she said it the door creaked open and there stood Jimmy. Quirking a brow at him, she slowly opened the door some more and slipped on out of the room, seeing as it didn't take much to figure out why Jimmy was wanting to see Laurie. Love must be blooming. Shaking her head as a small smirk appeared on her lips, Clementine adjusted her nurse's cap, bit her tongue to stop herself from letting out a laugh, then stepped back over to the nurse's main desk.

Soon enough she thought back to her new discovery. Could Laurie really be related to Michael? Anything was possible, but she figured it was probably just her imagination. Then again, it would explain the events that happened tonight, right? If those kids were Laurie's friends, and say that Laurie was Michael's sibling, and he was out to finish the job he started years ago, yes! It all made sense. No one would probably believe her if she were to test that theory.

Sighing roughly, the young woman sat down in the chair behind the desk and relaxed against it.

"You're an idiot, Clem. That can't be right, only you'd come up with a stupid theory like that."

She whispered to herself, her eyes darting around her surroundings, as if expecting something to pop out. This was ridiculous. Why couldn't she stop thinking about that? It was getting on her nerves now, she was on duty and here she was all alone at her post in the dimly lit hospital and her thoughts were getting the best of her.

"Ahem!"

Tearing herself out of her dream world, Clementine was staring right at Mrs. Alves.

"I have a very special job for you; watch Jimmy."

"That's all?"

"For now."

I guess that was the best she was going to get out of the head nurse. Clem's gaze rested on the door that led to Laurie. Jimmy was nowhere near so she took it that her watch had begun rather well. Twirling her finger around a loose strand of her hair, the young nurse didn't flinch a bit when she saw that familiar form make its way to Laurie's room. Oh, Jimmy. She shook her head and simply stayed put, watching curiously to see what he'd do. However that was cut short as soon as she saw Budd.

Shooting a glare of death and daggers at his back, she was somewhat relieved to see that he hadn't spoken to her or even looked her way, figuring by they way they left that they had got another call. Emergencies were her specialty. Clementine was always up for whatever, after all that was the line of work that she was in. Her thoughts drifted to how well the other nurses in the hospital were doing. If they were enjoying themselves or not. Shrugging her shoulders she tilted her head back and watched the ceiling.

What a night, huh? Turning her head back into the direction of Laurie's room. She'd look after her for as long as it would take. She was someone special. That was clear to Clementine. Something about Laurie made her feel safe. That's what it was. The eyes. Those eyes that she had seen long ago were looking right back at her in that hospital room.

Clementine really needed to get out more and get a grip. It still didn't fit. Her last name was Strode, though. Maybe she was adopted? No. She was thinking too much into this. However, it seemed harder and harder to shake away her theory. But wouldn't they all know that she was adopted? Besides, who was his doctor when he was locked up in that place? This thought knocked all the others out of her mind for the time being. He escaped. Came back home. Killed. Maybe she'd go back to the break room to see if there was any updates that came in about Michael Myers.

Biting her bottom lip, Clem stood up and walked silently over to Laurie's room and peered inside to see that she was sleeping. She had a lot of drugs going through her system so this was not surprising. Remembering when they had first wheeled her in how she begged not to be "put to sleep". Smiling at the sleeping young woman, the nurse made her quick exit, then decided it wise to stay put and wait until it was time to do something else.

"Sleep well, Laurie."

* * *

 **POSTED. Shoooort. But I'm hoping to strike into in the next chapter or two. Promise it will get better. Bear with me. Thank you for reading this nonsense.**


	5. Curiosity

**A/N : Thank you to my readers!**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own Halloween or anything related to it, it belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my original character Clementine.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1978**

Resting against the chair behind the main nurse's desk, Clem tapped her toes lightly on the ground, finding it rather odd that no one seemed to be around. Her eyes shooting off in the direction of Laurie's room, maybe she should check on her again? Just as she was about to stand up here came Jimmy. Keeping herself hidden behind the desk, the brunette watched quietly at Jimmy's back. In a way she found it sweet that he cared so much about her. Maybe she was just a sucker, huh?

Parting off from her thoughts almost instantly as she saw the way Jimmy flipped around and started to look around in a panic. Quirking a brow she waited further to see what was happening. It wasn't too long after that when Janet rushed down the hall and straight into Laurie's room. This was enough to convince the woman that something was off. Seeing the expression on Laurie's face practically smacked Clem in the face. She appeared to be having a reaction to all those drugs, and no doubt about that either.

Janet mumbled something about going to find Doctor Mixter and then she was shooting off down the dark hallway. Snapping her head in Jimmy's direction she watched him in silence for a full minute, before he finally tore his gaze from his new crush. She offered him a concerned stare and he, in turn, gave a slight shrug.

"It's all right, I'm sure she is getting Mixter right now."

Yeah right. She had a bad feeling about this. The murders, the murderer, the quiet time for the hospital. Something was definitely off. Something was coming or maybe... it was already here? She didn't know for sure but that theory which was put together in her mind earlier was still there and right now she was starting to believe it.

"Yeah, you're right."

After he said that Clementine turned away and let out a big huff. It was only for a few seconds, then she snapped back to reality, staring back at Laurie. Hearing a familiar voice become closer, she tilted her head in their path; there was Jill.

"What's going on?"

"Laurie's having a reaction and Janet went to get Doctor Mixter."

Jill gave a slight gasp as she stepped further into Laurie's room. After several more minutes passed by and still no doctor or Janet, Jimmy cleared his throat and looked to Jill and Clementine.

"I'll go and try and find them."

"Are you a complete idiot?"

"I am not!"

"It's called patience, Jimmy."

"She's only gonna get worse."

"You don't know that for sure. She could snap right back out of it. You never know."

With a shake of his head, the young man left and started down the hall with Jill trailing behind him.

"Such a dumbass."

After clearing that up, Clementine walked over to one side of her patient's bed and brushed a few strands out of her face. Why she felt such and attachment to this young woman, Clem hadn't the slightest clue. However, just as she was about to let her hand drop, her wrist was grabbed tightly, it was obvious now; Laurie had faked her reaction. Well played. Nodding to show that she understood, her wrist was released. She had a feeling that whatever had crossed her dreams while she was asleep earlier had struck something in her.

"He's here."

When Laurie Strode said that it all clicked together. Michael Myers was at the hospital. That would explain the silence and disappearances of the staff. She already had that frame of mind and she was prepared for a meeting with the murderer. Something in her just had to break free, all the woman wanted was to apologize to him. Even if he couldn't understand or didn't want to, she just had to get that off her chest.

"I know. What do you want to do?"

Her eyes widened slightly at how well the nurse was taking this information in. By the look of Laurie she knew that they didn't have much time now to make the first move. So, they developed a quick plan. Michael was after her so she was going to have to find another room to stay hidden. This one was too obvious now and easy to find.

Within a few minutes she watched as Laurie quickly made her way down the dark hallway and into another hospital room. Her post was behind the nurse's desk and that was where she'd stay until she was needed. Slipping under the desk her entire body covered by the wooden walls, she crawled slightly and glanced over to Laurie's old room. Sure enough she saw a pair of feet, her eyes darting up to see the back of a white mask. Could it be? She noticed something in one of his fists and that was when she realized that she was looking at the killer.

Michael Myers.

* * *

 **A/N : Hope that was enjoyable and that it made some sense. (Was a bit tired when I wrote it.) Drop a review if you like it enough. Tell me what you think. Things should be progressing more now. Just hang in there with me! Thank you. **


	6. Hide and Run

**A/N : Thank you to all of you who are reading and keeping up with this story. It is really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Halloween or anything related. It belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my original character – Clementine.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1978**

As Clem watched from her safe place, she took note to how Michael Myers entered Laurie's old hospital room, as to be expected, but oh what a surprise he was in for. An exact minute later he took his leave from the room in what she guessed to be frustration, seeing as he did just become a fool for falling for the little trick Laurie had put together in no time. Clementine was rather proud of the younger woman for coming up with such a solid idea in what little moments they had left before the murderer showed up.

Trying to figure out just where he was going next, the nurse slowly pulled herself up under the desk, still keeping her body hidden. She should go to Laurie, shouldn't she? But what if Jill or Jimmy returned and she wasn't there to warn them? Then again it was pretty obvious what was happening. It wasn't her fault if they weren't smart enough to realize such a thing. She wondered if she'd be able to talk to him and maybe he would forgive her. No, he didn't seem to be such a forgiving person these days. It was worth a shot though.

Slowly peeking around the corner of Laurie's old room, she instantly spotted Jill, the other nurse was looking inside to, obviously, check on the patient. In any other time, Clem would have spoken louder to get her attention, but seeing as there was a killer on the loose and there wasn't much telling where he could be she just stuck with the old, loud whisper. As situation would have it, Jill didn't even bother to look over in the direction of the main nurse's desk, instead she quickly rushed down the hall in a search for Laurie.

Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of her fellow nurse, the brunette quietly moved out from under her desk, exposing herself in the process; it was time to find Laurie. Quickly and soundlessly down the hall to the room she was positive her "friend" was in, She opened the door lightly, looking behind it to see a passed out Laurie. It was because of all those drugs they had been giving her. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed, the telephone was next to her. Clearly Laurie had tried to make a phone call. Slipping inside of the vacant hospital room, closing it silently behind her, she crouched down and took the phone to see if her theory was correct. The phones were down. What a surprise, huh?

Clementine took a seat next to Laurie, bringing her knees to her chest whilst closing her eyes, her index finger gently twirling a loose strand of her hair. It wouldn't be all that surprising if every single one of the staff members were dead by now. If he killed all of Laurie's friends just to get to her then it would only make sense that he kill every single person who got into his way. at the hospital That's how she would do it if she were to go on a rampage. Shaking her head the woman's eyes shot open looking from straight ahead to straight at her watch. It was almost time to take her medicine.

Rubbing her temples, she glanced at Laurie with curious eyes. It was safe in here, for now. No worries. They'd make it out of this. At least that was what she wanted to believe. After a good ten minutes went by, Clem brought her hands up to gently stroke Laurie's cheek to see if the slight movement would wake her up. She noticed her twitch a couple of times so she gently moved one of her hands on her shoulder and shook her lightly. Seeing her bounce suddenly and her eyes wide open, the nurse covered her mouth and placed her index finger up to signal her to keep quiet.

She nodded her head so Clementine slowly removed her hand from her mouth and gave a small nod of her own. They were gonna have leave the room soon and go and get help, the only thing that bothered her was how they were to do that. Get in the car and drive? Simple solution, but knowing that there was an intelligent killer on the move he probably already took care of that. The phones were down, no vehicle, they were definitely in for more "fun". They'd have to run and make it to the police station. So far it was just Laurie and her that had survived.

"We're going to have to leave."

She warned her, standing up straight, Clem held her hand out to Laurie who reluctantly took it. Once she was standing up on her own, she released her hand and was fast to open the door for her to exit the room first. After they were out into the hall they started to make a path towards the exit. However, they both stopped dead in their tracks when they caught sight of Jill.

"Laurie! There you are! We've been look all over for you!"

"Quiet, Jill."

"Clem, what's going on?"

But before she could answer that Michael Myers appeared behind her and stabbed Jill in the back, bringing her up off of the ground with brute force. The fellow nurse gasping and letting out small whimpers. Clementine watched as did Laurie as this scene unfolded. She knew he had seen her, but that didn't seem to strike anything in him before he dropped Jill's lifeless body to the cold, hard ground, stepping aside Jill's body as he started towards the both of them.

Laurie grabbed at Clementine's arm, causing her to snap out of it. Tearing her gaze away from the fascinating murderer, the nurse went with her friend and rushed down halls in the opposite direction from where they had been headed. They were being hunted and Clem had never felt so excited in her life. Michael was all grown up now with only killing on his mind. Nothing could probably change him from this lifestyle, it was just like her to think about possibly getting close to him, even though there wasn't a chance of that happening.

Pretty soon they were finding themselves down below in the darkness. They were almost out of here. Coming to the elevator, Laurie frantically smacked the button over and over again, Michael coming closer and closer to them. This was it. She was about to get murdered by a boy she'd gone to school with. She was just another kill to him. She could feel it now. Her end was coming. The elevator finally opened up and she and Laurie both went inside, the younger woman more in a panic than Clementine was, the button to close not working fast enough.

Before she knew what she was doing she was standing right outside the elevator with both of her arms up as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving you!"

"Are you insane?!

"Yes, yes I am."

With that being said Michael lunged forward with his weapon, only to shove Clementine off to the side and his hand just barely making it inside the elevator. She could hear Laurie inside so out of instinct she pushed at Michael from the side, still in a phase of complete shock that he hadn't killed her... yet. Once the doors closed with force, she was staring straight into those dark eyes of Michael Myers.

Yup, she was about to die.

* * *

 **A/N** **: If you liked it drop a review. I'm always up for some feedback.**


	7. Utter Confusion

**A/N : I know I've said this before but thank you. Keep it all coming.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Halloween or anything related to it, it belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my original character – Clementine.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1978**

Their eyes connected for a short few seconds and then Michael's scalpel came slashing at Clementine, going right across her arm, blood staining the weapon along with her nurse's outfit. Quickly covering her arm's new injury with her other hand, she quickly moved backwards as the killer slashed at her again. It was then she realized that Michael was not aiming for killing points, it was almost like he was punishing her for stopping him from reaching his goal. Taking a deep breath she reached out for a weapon that she could use as she was being backed up into a corner.

Finally able to get a hold of something, a piece of a long enough block of wood, she took a swing at Michael, who ducked out of the way. Her eyes narrowing slightly as she used her hands to grip the wood and swung at him again, this time smacking him directly into the head, her fingers moving fast as she took the end of the wood and shoved it harshly into his stomach. Keeping her newly found weapon of choice, Clementine ran out of there, figuring it best to confront him this time. It was only a matter of seconds that he caught up to Clem and she cleared her throat and swallowed back her anxiety.

"Michael?"

He was ready to strike her down again with his scalpel, it was raised above his head, but he was standing deadly still. Those dark orbs staring her down with what looked to be uncertainty. That seemed to get his attention, although there wasn't much telling how long that would last so she'd better keep talking.

"Michael. Okay, I'm just going to get this out in the open... I'm sorry. Not for sure if you even remember who I am. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you when they took you away that night, I should have broken free and ran to your defense. You didn't deserve a life like that. It was wrong of them. All I can say is that I'm sorry and if you want to kill me now that I've got that out of my system, you can. I'll understand."

Closing her eyes tight, Clementine stood still, her hand still gripping her weapon, she was certain that scalpel was about to go right through her throat at any second. After a few seconds went by, she opened one eye out of curiosity the other quickly following suit. What was he doing? Michael was literally standing there with his weapon raised and his head was tilted to one side. Was he questioning if she was for real? Yeah, that must be it.

"Michael?"

His eyes seemed darker, if that was at all possible. His scalpel suddenly slashing at her stomach the fresh coat of blood painting the weapon in his hand, Clem flinched as he got closer to her, all she had wanted for the past several years was to tell him how sorry she was and if he wanted to end her life now, that would be fine with her. She could hear his breathing as he slashed her right cheek. Still, he wasn't aiming for life ending points. Why? What did he want? Dropping the wood to the ground she stayed very still against the corner she was back up in, but she didn't understand why he was teasing her with what she called to be little slices.

"What are you doing?"

Biting her bottom lip, her heart was beating faster and faster, her eyes watching his every move, though his eyes didn't seem to tear away from her gaze. What was he up to? It was only then that they both realized how long they had been here for, a car horn was going off and she knew that it was probably Laurie, but she really wished that it wasn't her friend. That was when those dark eyes ran right back into hers and without a warning he shoved Clementine back against the wall and her head made harsh contact with it. Within a few seconds she was on the ground, her eyes becoming heavier and heavier.

She was able to see Michael look at her one more time before turning his back and leaving her there. Clementine barely raised her hand up to touch the back of her head, sure enough she was bleeding pretty badly, then her hand fell limply. It was clear he left her alive for a reason, well mostly, but for what reason she did not know. Sleep, that seemed to be a really good thing right now. The young woman could deal with sleep. Able to hear a scream from outside in the process of going unconscious.

"Laurie... run... Michael. He's coming..."

That was all she was able to whisper as her whole world went black.

* * *

 **A/N : I know... very crappy and really, really short. But hopefully you got something out of it. Thought you all deserved some kind of an update. Still debating on how I want the next chapter to begin so if you have any ideas of what should happen drop a review. If you just liked this chapter, for some reason, drop a review. Seriously, it makes my day to learn that people enjoy my crappy writing. Until next time, doves. **


	8. The Joys of Being Helpless

**A/N : Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own Halloween or anything related, it belongs to John Carpenter. I only own my original character – Clementine.**

* * *

 **November 1st, 1978**

Her head was almost completely numb. Somehow the woman's eyes fluttered open, only to hear sirens going off. Clementine slowly sat up, finding herself in a grass nest behind some trees and hidden away from the world with the bushes she was currently looking at. It must have been the early morning, the sky was becoming lighter. No more darkness. The strong scent filling the air made her senses go haywire. Was there a fire?

She had yet to _really_ open her eyes all the way, but it was clear she wasn't where she had been the last time she was awake. Clem felt the grass with her hands, almost as if she were trying to make sense of all this. It was... insane. Why was she moved? The fire, maybe? Then why wasn't there someone around to be with her when she woke up? All these questions buzzed around in her mind. Bringing one of her hands up, she gently touched the back of her head to feel dried blood and her hair caked with it.

As she reached further, she realized her nurse's cap had been removed, oh well, it wasn't like she was very fond of the silly uniform anyhow. Glancing at her other injuries from her sitting position, Clementine flinched slightly at the tug in her stomach. It all came back to her now. Michael Myers. He had been the one to cause her wounds. But she had also talked to him. She finally got to apologize! It didn't go according to plan at all, however she was very relieved that he hadn't killed her. She had some trauma to her body, but nothing that couldn't be patched up.

No memory loss. That was a good sign, but her head had begun to throb. Letting out a deep breath, she squinted her eyes in the direction she heard the sirens, they were very close. Slowly standing up the rips in her outfit sticking to her body as she balanced her footing. Grabbing at the back of her head, she felt like there was a drum pounding away inside her mind. That saying about how you feel like you were just hit in the head, that was very true to the young nurse right now.

Her eyes were still partly closed, but she was able to see she wasn't too far away from the hospital. It was in plain sight as was the ambulance that was pulling into the parking lot of Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. Losing her balance as she attempted to take a step forward the young woman quickly grabbed onto a nearby tree. Clementine's gaze was set upon the paramedics who were preparing the ambulance. Her body was practically pressed right up against the trunk of the tree. Obviously she wasn't able to really move quite well yet.

So, seeing as she was stuck in place at the moment, she'd make use of this new entertainment that was taking place right in the parking lot of the hospital. The sirens were suddenly silenced. She took one glance in the opposite direction to see several police cars. Why had she not noticed them earlier? Probably because she wasn't really paying any attention. Mumbling some incoherent words, she looked harder to see what they were going to be doing next. Sneaking a peek at Laurie who was being wheeled out to the ambulance. She smiled genuinely. Good. She made it out of this alive.

Nothing pleased Clem more. She wanted the best for Laurie, she was still so young and had her whole life ahead of her. Who knows, she could offer this world a whole lot more. But then... Wait a minute! Where was Michael? Was he the reason for the fire? The nurse could still make out the smoke coming from the building.

Oh no. What if he died? Could he really be dead? By the looks of things it didn't appear to be good in any shape or form. Biting on her bottom lip kind of harshly, she inhaled and then exhaled. Her heart was pretty much skipping beats. Nails digging into the bark of the tree she was resting on. This was not good. Not good at all. Had Michael moved her here? Could he have known? Was that why he brought her here? To keep her safe?

Anything was possible at this point. Could Michael be capable of caring for someone? He had spared her, for some reason. Not to say she wasn't grateful for that, she just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was still alive, and yet Michael might not be. Could her feelings for the killer be turning much deeper than she'd first thought? Maybe, but now she guessed that she'd never know for sure.

She was quick to notice the firetrucks that must have been there for quite some time now. No problem, Clementine just wasn't thinking clearly. Usually, she was quite observant, now she wasn't. It was amazing how much a head injury could do to a person's said normal state of mind.

Maybe she should make herself known to the "team"? The "surviving team" that is. Moving carefully around the tree she had been pressed up against, but now she was getting out of her cover. Clem released the tree finally whilst trying to stand up on her own two feet. It was a lot harder than she remembered.

 _One step... two step... one step..._

Her hands were out on each side of her body, trying to focus on not falling over. She was getting closer on her own, figuring at this rate she'd get there before noon. However, just as she took one step a little too quickly, Clementine toppled over and made contact with the harsh pavement. Letting out a sudden shriek of surprise, something she had not even realized that she made, until she heard footsteps coming her way.

Squinting up at the sky abruptly getting interrupted from her next set of thoughts, Clem was staring up at two cops. They were staring down at her and one of them turned to holler at one of the paramedics. She moved her head slightly and grimaced at the shooting pain that rocked throughout her body. Soon there was a light shining in her eyes and she tried to shut them but they were quickly forced open by one of the paramedics.

Their chattering among themselves was all a blur to her. She was halfway out of it and all that sounded good to her was sleep. No. This was as far as she had come so she had to stay strong and awake. Her body was lifted up off the ground and onto a gurney. The drill was very clear to her, after all she had worked in a hospital. Managing to bite her lip, still peering up at the four men gathered around her. What were they doing again exactly? Oh yes, they were, or so it would seem, to be helping her get well again.

"We've got another survivor here!"

Hearing one of the men announce this to the others, Clementine, without truly understanding why, grabbed the wrist of one of the men rolling her to another ambulance. She tried clearing her throat, seeing as the man acknowledged her.

"Is he... alive?"

"Who?"

"...Michael...?"

"Michael Myers?"

Giving a weak movement of her head, Clem's eyes closing as she awaited to hear what the man said. By the time he chose to answer her she was slipping out of consciousness for yet another time. The so called friendly faces all a mix of colors to her the voices incoherent.

It seemed to be quite sometime later that Clementine woke up in a hospital room. The room was darker than normal, although she was glad for that because she probably couldn't have handled too many bright lights. There was an IV in her hand and a monitor. _Standard_. Reaching her free hand up to touch the back of her head, she could feel the bandage and the irritation was still quite real. Reaching under the hospital gown she was dressed in, she touched the bandages covering up her wounds. So, they had patched her up pretty well. Good. The sooner she got out of the stage of patient, the better off she would be.

It wasn't too long after she had been awake when she heard a small knock on her hospital room door. The door opened up to reveal none other than Laurie Strode wheeling her way into the room. She gave a slight smile her way which Clem returned, raising her IV free hand in a slight wave, her facial features showing relief.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You all right, Clementine?"

"I'm all patched up, so I'll be good as new soon. How are you, Laurie?"

"Fine."

"Good."

There was an long awkward silence between them, their eyes darting off in the opposite direction of each other. Finally, Clem cleared her throat and Laurie's gaze went straight back to her.

"The damages from yesterday will stay with you forever. But you'll move on. No doubt."

" _WE._ We'll get through this."

All Clementine could do was nod her head and turn her attention to the window. She had only said that to make Laurie feel better. Of course she was grateful that she at least had a friend in all this mess, but if Michael was still alive, somehow, they would never be free. She wondered what would happen if she crossed paths with Michael again. What would he do to her next?

It was then that she realized she was in need of her medications.

* * *

 **A/N** **: Hope that was enjoyable to you guys! If you liked it, drop a review! Thank you all so much for following this story! (It is really appreciated.)**


	9. A Flash

**A/N : Thank you all again for following this story! It means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Halloween or anything related, it belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my original character Clementine.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1988**

No work today. Not on this day. That was simply how it was in Clementine Tallerd's book. Her best friend was known around town as dead, something she wanted proof of, but she wouldn't argue about it with anyone, what was the use? No one ever believes the insane woman. After all those therapy sessions her mother forced her to go to and all the new medications she was on, let's just say that Clem was treated like a victim by most people in this town. At least when Laurie was "alive" they were treated the same way _together_. But that was all in the past now. Or so she was taught by all her exercises. _Idiots_.

Having the privilege of knowing Laurie's only child, she had grown a very large attachment to the little girl. Jamie. She was beautiful and intelligent. Another thing she had that Clementine enjoyed was those dark eyes. They were absolutely stunning and... familiar. After Laurie's "death" it was brought up to her that she would become the guardian over Jamie, but she refused simply saying that she was still so young and deserved the chance to have a real, loving family. The Carruthers could do that, after all, they had known Laurie rather well.

Clementine had gone through this already with her therapist. No children. In fact, she probably wouldn't ever have children biologically at least. She just didn't feel ready enough. Besides, she'd probably make a terrible mother figure to any child out there. Jamie deserved better so she had exactly that. But still, the woman knew that there would be a time where probably no one could protect Jamie with her background no matter who became her new parents.

Walking right into the drugstore she usually went into for a few things in Haddonfield, Clem caught sight of Rachel Carruthers who was making out with who she guessed to be her boyfriend. Not bothering to interrupt their _meeting_ she walked right past them and started to shop down the aisles, wondering if maybe she'd find the items she was looking for in the first place. It wasn't until she had picked up a box off the shelf and began to read it when she heard a loud scream break through the air.

Dropping what she had in her hands she ran straight into the direction it had come from. There was Jamie on the floor still screaming. She rushed to her aid but quickly snapped her head in the direction the little girl was looking at. There was a flash of white and then nothing. Blinking her eyes a few times, she finally turned to look at Jamie who was breathing heavily and crying. Getting on her knees to be at her level, Clementine grabbed the child's gaze and her expression turned gentle. Touching Jamie's cheek and wiping away at all her tears that were shed, she placed a kiss on her forehead as the child grabbed onto her.

"Jamie! What happened?" Rachel's voice echoed as she crouched down and started to stroke at her adoptive sister's hair. "It was the nightmare man. He's gonna get me!" There was a silence in between those last words before Rachel shook her head and smiled gently. "You probably just saw a mask and it scared you. That's all. You're fine." Clementine gave an unphased look at the other woman, but that quickly melted off as she let go of Jamie.

"Are you going trick-or-treating tonight, Jamie?" Clem asked quietly, seeing her nod quickly and beam up at her made the nurse smile in return. "What are you going as?" Standing up off the ground, she rushed off and picked up a costume that seemed to be rather fitting. "Oh, what a fine choice, you'll look great in that!" Clementine smiled brightly at the little girl who hugged the costume close. It made her so happy to see Jamie's little moments of joy, but she knew that this was only temporary. If that white flash had been Michael, that would mean all kinds of terror for that sweet little girl.

Of course she could be completely wrong, but she knew better than that.

"Clem! Why don't you come with us!" Jamie's little suggestion caused Clementine to perk right up. She hadn't been trick-or-treating in such a long time, let alone go with someone who was knocking on doors and getting treats. Giving a glance in Rachel's path who simply smiled and shrugged, she turned back to Jamie and gave a brief nod. Seeing the little twinkle in Jamie's eyes as she ran closer and hugged her again. This was going to be quite a night.

"I don't have to work today anyway, so why not? We'll have fun."

* * *

 **A/N** **: I apologize for the major shortness, but we are just getting started! There is lots more to come, I promise. (And hopefully longer chapters also.) If you like it put in a review, seriously it makes my day. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Trick-or-Treating Part Two

**A/N** **: Thanks for tuning in, here's another chapter for you.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Once more with feeling, I do not own Halloween (sadly) or anything related, it belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my character Clementine. Thank you.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1988**

There was absolutely no way she was dressing up for this event she was leading up to tonight. Halloween the night of all nights that was supposed to be full of scares and dressing up, among other things. She wasn't fooled, not when you live in this town, especially when you were there that night ten years ago. It only made sense that Cementine be suspicious definitely after what she saw this evening at the drugstore. Maybe she had just been seeing things, maybe, as Rachel had put it, she "just saw a mask and it scared you". Oh, she wouldn't forget that comment. She knew deep down that the other woman had been trying to calm Jamie, but that just wasn't the right thing to say.

It is a terrible thing when no one believes you.

Eventually things were going to come to a head and she would be prepared this time; protect Jamie at all costs tonight... or at least try. Tilting her head to one side as if trying to recongize the woman staring back at her in the mirror. Shaking herself from her thoughts she took her leave from her "home" and made it outside to her car. Getting situated in her vehicle, she began her very short drive to the Carruthers'.

Upon arriving there, she parked her car on the side of the road and stepped out of the car after locking it up, Clem walked up to the front door and gave a quick knock. She could hear chatter on the other side of the door so she just stayed put and laced her fingers together, rocking herself back and forth. When the door opened up to reveal Jamie all dressed up in her costume, she held her arms out for the hug she always got from the child. "You look wonderful." Clementine whispered in her ear, seeing that smiling face beam up at her, she could only smile in return.

"Let's go." Rachel said as she closed the door to their home and started off in the direction of the neighborhood where no doubt all kinds of treats would be awaiting the children tonight. She could tell that Jamie was more than excited as she went from door to door, Rachel and Clementine barely able to keep up with her. Once again she felt that strange feeling of contentment whilst watching Jamie. The little girl had gone through so much, but she still managed to smile and that had been good enough for Clem.

 _This was only a matter of time._ There it was again, that little voice in the back of her mind that was warning her that this was only temporary. It was probably going to end tonight, the night air had that feeling in it. The nightmares that Jamie had been having which were increasing with intensity every night, keeping her from getting much sleep. Clementine felt terrible for the little girl, but probably not nearly as much as she was about to as the night carried on.

Taking in a sharp breath, the brunette kept up with Jamie's pace as she hit every house that came into their view. Smiling as she watched the child run over to her and Rachel. "Can we hit one more house?" Glancing over at Rachel who gave a nod and a smile to match, "Sure." Once she got the approval, she ran off in the direction of one of the other houses before she noticed some other children, who Clem guessed to be from her school. They complimented Jamie on her costume and she seemed rather surprised to be hearing such things from these kids especially.

So it made Clementine wonder just what was the problem here. She quirked a brow as she saw Jamie turn to Rachel after one of the little kids suggested that maybe she would like to join them. "Can I?" Jamie inquired, watching her adoptive sister with hopeful eyes. "Go ahead." There was the approval. After it was all said, the little girl rushed with the other children and up the steps of the house. However, right as the door opened there was the sheriff's daughter wearing a lovely ensemble, and she spoke to Rachel who seemed to be okay one second, but that all changed when she spotted a guy in the house.

 _Oh no._

There was Brady. Rachel's boyfriend. There were moments where Clem questioned if Rachel was the right protector of Jamie when she couldn't be, but right now was not one of those times. She was frozen still as the kids started to rush off to the next house. No matter how much she wanted to hear this, she decided against it and started off in the direction after the children, figuring that Rachel would soon follow.

As they continued their path down the road, still checking every once and a while to see if she spotted Rachel, Clementine turned her attention back to Jamie. "See ya." One of the kids said to Jamie as they parted ways and Jamie looked right up at Clem, worry in her eyes. "Where's Rachel?" She asked, "My guess is she's still back there. Come on let's see if we can't find her, yeah?" Seeing the child nod, the nurse smiled and placed a hand gently on Jamie's shoulder as they walked back down the sidewalk to see if they couldn't see Jamie's adoptive sister.

"Rachel?" Clem and Jamie called out together, seeing how lonely the streets had turned due to how late it was becoming. Maybe they'd never find her. That couldn't happen. Rachel was apart of Jamie's new family and she would make more than certain that they be reunited somehow. This was her main job now. Protect Michael's niece from Michael himself. That was one of the last things that Laurie had made her promise her before her "death". She would do her best, that was all she could promise.

Clementine did know that if Michael wanted to kill Jamie aboslutely nothing would stand in his way if he wanted it bad enough. It was a miracle she hadn't died all those years ago, but she did get her way in the matter, she got to apologize and she truly believed Michael had put her safety first that night. She had been grateful, but she had a job to do and that would probably cause the two of them to clash soon.

 _Snap!_

This caused both Jamie and Clementine to turn their attention in the direction the twig snapping was in.

Jamie clutched onto Clem's left side out of instinct, able to tell she was afraid, but she was possibly the only one to know why she was reacting in such a way. "It's all right, Jamie." She reassured her and gently stroked at her hair, Clementine's eyes darting off in every direction before slowly starting to move a little further with the child still attached. Maybe it was all in her head. Maybe, or maybe it wasn't.

Then came the rushing flood of footsteps that caused both of them to turn and look. Running in from somewhere beyond, Rachel looked to both Clem and Jamie with relief coming over her facial features as she kneeled down to her adoptive sister and placed her hands on both sides of her face. Glancing up at Clementine she smiled genuinely. "Thank you for watching after her." All Clem did was nod briefly.

Jamie had eventually let go of Clementine and was looking gratefully at her adoptive sister, obviously more relieved to see her than ever. There was a spare moment where they thought they may not ever see her, but Clem was glad to see she had been wrong. Just as Rachel grabbed a hold of Jamie's hand lights came flashing right in their faces. It was the sheriff's car. What could this mean? Only one guess.

* * *

 **A/N** **: This was a bit longer and hopefully more enjoyable. The good stuff is coming up, so hang in there! Again thanks for reading and if you liked the chapter drop a review. Make me smile like an idiot. (Forgive me for any typos.)**


	11. He's Back!

**A/N** **: Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do NOT own Halloween or anything related to it, it belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my character Clementine.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1988**

Sheriff Meeker's cop car pulled up right in front of them and out came Meeker and an unknown man who appeared to be sporting a burned look. Wait, was he the one who was in the fire that night with Michael? The one Laurie mentioned? Was this Michael's doctor? All these questions buzzed in her head as she noticed the two men approaching them more and more. "You're not safe here." Meeker announced. _No, we're not safe anywhere._ Clementine thought. They brought them to the back of the police car and Rachel slid in with Jamie following suit, Clem just looked at the two men with a serious gaze. It wouldn't matter where they took them there was no escaping. "Clementine, get in the car." Coaxed Meeker. Sighing to herself she gradually got into the backseat of the car and shut the door.

But just as the doctor and Meeker were about to get back into the car, the sheriff stopped with his gun in hand. "Loomis, look!" He suddenly said as Clem looked out from the backseat. Michael? They were still as statues and it only made her think the killer was right in front of them. Sure enough there was another man wearing the same clothes and mask that favored Michael Myers. "Christ, Doc!" Meeker shouted as the multiple Michaels seemed to be closing in before weapons were aimed at them, one took off his mask and started laughing claiming for them not to shoot. If it were up to Clementine she would have shot them anyway, she didn't care if it was a joke or the fact that it was Halloween. Dumbasses.

Jamie exhaled sharply as she rested in between the two women in the backseat with her, Clementine and Rachel took turns stroking at each side of Jamie's hair, trying to get her mind off of things but that was clearly not about to happen. For now she would try to soothe the child she was sworn to protect and help her in anyway that she could, enjoying the small moments. She wondered just where this safe place would be, completely unaware that those dark eyes that were all too familiar to Clementine were following the police vehicle right now as they started off down the street.

After a few minutes they found themselves pulling up to the home of the sheriff; Rachel was clearly not happy to be here again, Clem couldn't blame her. She probably would have saved a bullet just for Brady. She didn't have the slightest clue of what went on between Rachel and said boyfriend, but she figured it hadn't ended with Brady presenting Rachel with a bouquet of roses and a sincere poem. Keeping her thoughts to herself, Clementine watched as they were given the signal to get out of the car. Rachel grabbed one of Jamie's hands while Clem grabbed the other.

Walking inside of Meeker's home, after barely listening to Loomis and the Sheriff explain what happened, something that did not surprise her at all. Michael Myers was back in town. She always knew this would happen and she would try to stay prepared this time. Noticing the tension between Kelly Meeker and Rachel Carruthers. Her eyes landing on Brady with a roll of her eyes before she and Rachel led Jamie upstairs into one of the bedrooms where they were told to wait until they had everything protected up.

"Come on, kiddo." Rachel said as they entered the room. Clementine helped Jamie relax in the bed, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back soon to check on you, if you need anything just yell my name, I'll be here in no time. I'm not going too far, I promise and besides, Rachel is here with you, so no worries, Jamie. We'll protect you."

After she said this the woman revealed a small smile before standing back up and stepping out of the room headed in the direction of the candle lit kitchen. Her attention being grabbed by Kelly who was seeming to be up to fixing something, her back to Clem. "I must say... you're outfit really does bring out your title. Must be hard to live that up." She smirked to herself as she turned her own back to Kelly and walked out of the kitchen just in time to make out the small gasp that the other woman had made. Usually she would have stayed out of it, but she couldnt help herself.

Tilting her head to one side she spotted Sheriff Meeker and Dr. Loomis. "You really think that all of this is going to stop Michael?" She asked curiously, noticing the looks she got from Meeker and then the expression on Loomis's face made her tap at her chin. "If it will prevent a repeat, then it's worth a shot." Meeker responded at last, shrugging her shoulders, her gaze flashing over to Loomis who didn't seem to be wanting to comment on the subject. Something told her that he was wanting to agree but for the sheriff's sake he best not say anything.

Sighing softly, she raised her hands up and a light bow of her head, "You're right. Anything is worth a shot to prevent that. I understand and I'll just keep my mouth shut for now." Then just in a report and request for Meeker came up and Loomis instantly insisted on going along. As she turned around there was Rachel who seemed to be concerned for them to be leaving at a time like this, that was only natural Clementine guessed. Meeker made a motion for Rachel to follow him and Clem was left alone with just Loomis. The doctor turned to her slightly and whispered in her ear, "I think you're right." Was all he said before leaving her by her lonesome.

Nodding to confirm that the doctor at least had some sense, she turned around and went up the stairs in search of the room where Jamie was in. Seeing the child asleep, Clem smiled happily, knowing this was the best thing she could have right now; just hoping that there wouldn't be any nightmares to keep her from reaching her ideal sleep. Truthfully, there was only a matter of time before Michael showed up and she was going to have to keep her sanity. That was all there was to it at this point in time. Although, something told her that she was probably going to snap at some point tonight.

Running her fingers through Jamie's hair as she slept, she figured she'd been up here for about ten or fifteen minutes and all seemed to be going well without Meeker or Loomis. How long was this going to last? She was strangely calm while thinking over the last ten years she'd spent alive. Would Michael spare her this time? Or murder her like she was just another kill on his list? No one knew that, except maybe him.

Slowly sitting up from the bed, letting Jamie's head rest on the pillow instead of against Clem's body, the woman got out of the bed and stood up. Glancing out the window of the room she questioned if she should even bother to leave the little girl all alone up here, but sure enough she'd get to her in time. There really wasn't anywhere she could really hide in this house that was a real threat to anyone who would be looking for her.

Walking downstairs she decided to check in with the remaining cop in the room, but by the time she reached the door it was stained with blood, she couldn't make much out of it because of the lack of lighting, but that was definitely blood. Was that a gun? Walking further, she stopped and turned to see it was Kelly Meeker who was attached to the door by a gun, obviously she was dead. "Clever..." She whispered under her breath before someone bumped into her; Rachel.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered just before her eyes landed on the dead, a scream half way making itself heard before Clementine clamped her hand over Rachel's mouth. "Shh.. we don't want him to know where were at, right?" She questioned quietly in her ear, feeling the young woman nod, she released her mouth from her grip and grabbed for Rachel's wrist. "Let's get upstairs to get Jamie and then we'll try and make it out of here." They quietly started out of the room and towards the stairs only to run into Brady who was armed. "Brady, we need to get out of here... _now_."

Clementine watched as the male nodded and started to try one of the doors before shooting at it. She rolled her eyes but stayed close behind with Rachel. "We're trapped in this house." Brady finally announced, giving a deep huff, she let go of Rachel and ran up the stairs to get Jamie. Looking in the room to see she wasn't there she bit her bottom lip and tried to process where she possibly went, not too many hiding places in this house, right?

"Rachel? She's not in her room."

"What? Where is she? I've got to find her!"

"Rachel, calm down! Look! Do you honestly think she stands a chance?"

Oh, real cool there, Brady. Show Rachel the pieces of the dead cop. Very smooth.

"She's not dead! She can't be dead!"

"Rachel?"

Jamie's little voice rang out as the little girl appeared and Rachel rushed up to hug her close. Clem was somewhat relieved, but not for long. Brady turned just as Jamie let out a scream, Clementine's gaze suddenly grabbed by what was happening at the bottom of the stairs. There he was walking up the steps ready to kill.

Michael Myers.

* * *

 **A/N** **: Hopefully, this was enjoyable to you guys and it made sense. Leave a review if you liked it. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!**


	12. Exploring Time

**A/N** **: Thanks for showing me that you care enough about this story to still follow it after all this time. All of you are appreciated. Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: Again, I do not own Halloween or anything related. It belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my character Clementine.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1988**

Jamie's scream echoed throughout the house, Clementine felt like she was in slow motion as if everything was all fake and unmoving in her mind. Why did this have to happen now of all times? Her heart was beating out of her, eyes staring right at Michael as he approached them up the stairs. He was coming for Brady first, the one side of her would have tried to push him out of the way and have him run away with Rachel and Jamie, but he had far too much pride, there was no way he was going to just call it quits and run. The other half of her wanted to grab that gun from Brady and shoot him in the leg and let Michael have him. But she decided it wouldn't be the best thing to do right now. He deserved to go out with a bang, right?

"Clem!" Jamie's plea was acknowledged by Clementine as she finally turned and looked at Rachel who was shielding Jamie trying to move but it seemed like Rachel was in slow motion too. "Brady!" Rachel's voice rang out, her eyes filled with fear as she watched the scene unfold. This did not look good. She hadn't even realized that her back was up against a wall and her eyes were tearing away from Rachel and Jamie. "Get up there, Rachel!" "Clementine! Come with us! PLEASE!" The woman wanted to move, she really wanted to follow after the two girls, but she couldn't move from her spot up against the wall.

Her eyes staring as Michael threw away with the gun and picked Brady up off the ground, his hands crushing his skull in the process. Clem grimaced as she watched this act of murder, her thoughts racing as she saw Michael drop Brady's lifeless body to the ground. Her breathing hitched in her throat when she saw those dark eyes connect with her own. He was unbelievable. Powerful. Unstoppable. Unpredictable. All of those things causing her heart to feel like it was about to fly out of her chest. Mumbling something completely incoherent under her breath she put her hands up and closed her eyes as Michael Myers came closer and closer to her.

Clementine just knew she was about to meet her end, the way he took out Brady, well there was no way he was going to go easy on her. She didn't dare to speak a word, he was so close she could practically feel him, his harsh breathing well known to her. Then she felt something, fingers at the front of her neck. Was he really touching her skin? Opening one eye she looked at his face with a questioning sense. Remaining still, she gradually opened the other eye, watching the killer closely. It was uncertain of how she was to be feeling right now as he explored the side of her neck with his fingers, odd gentleness she bet no one would have ever guessed that he had.

"Michael?" She whispered, unsure if that was the right thing to do. He was acting more different than she ever expected him to react to her. Was he trying to put something together in his head? Possibly, but Clem knew better than to try and demand something from Michael Myers. It wasn't her place and he always was the silent type. His attention locking back on her eye contact, going back to be still. Was this really happening to her right now? Why hadn't her killed her yet? There was something more to the surface than she was understanding. Biting her bottom lip as his fingers ran into her hair, she noticed the look in those dark orbs of his.

He was questioning her, to see if she'd run. She didn't dare touch him back, this wasn't the right time to do that just yet. Or so she told herself. "I won't run. Not if you don't want me to and even if you want to kill me. I'll be fine with it either way." Obviously she had said a trigger word because his fingers grabbed at her throat, the air in her body leaving her as she was pushed more harshly against the wall, his strong grip around her throat causing her to want to almost black out. Fun-touching-exploring time was over now. Gasping for air as her eyes were drawn right into his. So much rage. All she wanted was to understand and help him. He couldn't be all bad.

Without warning she grabbed onto Michael's hand which was still choking the life out of her, but then something happened that she had never expected, he let her go, her body falling to the floor as she barely caught a glimpse of Michael turning away from her and head up to the roof. This whole ordeal didn't last very long, but something about it left her in a very confused state of mind. Clementine felt something for Michael, she wanted to end that rage, but she also wanted to protect Jamie from him until he was released from the hell he was obviously living. Again, she really believed he wasn't all bad. He killed his sister so many years ago, then returned years later to kill Laurie, his other sister. Now that Laurie is "dead" he came to put an end to his family line forever.

She wasn't about to just let him kill the little girl, she made a promise to her mother, she would do her best to protect Jamie no matter what. Rachel was sort of like a helping hand in protecting Jamie something she hadn't really planted into her mind quite yet, but she was beginning to really trust and care for Rachel. Gasping for air as she was on her hands and knees now, she finally got her breathing back to a regular speed and so she got up and wasted no time getting to the roof where she knew Rachel and Jamie were. Getting up to the top of the house she slipped through the opening and started to balance her footing whilst looking around for anyone.

Able to hear the pleas for Rachel to "wake up" from none other than Jamie, she quickly got down the roof and made her way to the ground with a light thud. Before she could even reach Jamie she took off running and screaming for help. The only way to get to her now was to run after her and hopefully get to her before Michael did. There was Rachel's body, but she didn't have time to do anything right now. It was best that she catch up to Jamie. One half of the two that were supposed to protect her were down, whether Rachel was dead, she did not know.

"Jamie!" Clementine yelled after the child only to see that Loomis had gotten to her first. He had his arms around Jamie and was looking at her very intensely. Something about this almost made Clem want to rip Jamie from his grasp. He didn't seem well right now, he seemed a bit strange. "Where is the schoolhouse?" Loomis demanded from the little girl who he shook, breaking in between them, Clementine grabbed for Jamie who looked at her in surprise but quickly hugged onto her. "It's over there." Was all Clem said as she made sure to keep her hands on Jamie and lead the way to the schoolhouse.

Oh what a lovely night this was turning into. Another wonderful story to tell the children.

Once they reached their destination, Loomis grabbed a hold of Jamie and started to pull her along with him, Clementine keeping right on in front. All of a sudden there was a quick swipe of air and broken glass was heard as Michael had appeared behind them, smashing Loomis's face straight into one of the windows of the school. Jamie grabbed on to Clementine's hand, attempting to pull her along as she started to scream for help yet again. "Jamie!" That got her attention. Good. Getting down to her level she placed her hands the little girl's shoulders. "I know where we can hide." She whispered, seeing that flash of hope enter Jamie's eyes, she stood back up and walked quietly down the halls in search of her ideal hiding place.

As they came across it, she opened the door, which was still unlocked, and walked Jamie right on inside. All of this was done for a reason, she wanted to prove to Michael once again, she wasn't about to break her promise to Laurie. Clementine wanted to prove that she wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Jamie, if he wanted to kill her again, then so be it. She could handle it. After all, she had promised to do her best and this was it. Clem wanted to see what would happen if she stood right in front of Jamie and protected her, would Michael slash her down? They were about to find out and all answers for her would be revealed.

"Are we safe in here?" Jamie asked as Clementine stoked the side of the little girl's face. "For now. I'll protect you, Jamie." She whispered as she let go of Jamie's hand, and as if on cue, the door burst open and in came Michael. Those eyes dangerous as he took a few steps towards them. Clementine shielding Jamie as her murderous uncle came at them with a knife in hand this time. "It's all right, Jamie." Clem reassured her calmly as she was backing up with the little girl into a corner of the classroom. This was it, would it pay off? Or would she really meet her end this time?

* * *

 **A/N** **: I apologize for typos, but hopefully you liked this chapter. Drop a review if you did enjoy it, please give me some feedback! Til next time, doves!**


	13. Here We Go Again

**A/N** **: Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **: All together now, I do NOT own anything Halloween related; it belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my original character Clementine.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1988**

Backing up into the corner for as much as she could, Clementine came to a stop, Jamie holding onto her hand that was behind her back as Michael came near. "Clementine!" Jamie yelled as she peered around Clem's body with fear filled eyes. "It's all right Jamie." The brunette tried to come off as calm while trying to keep her front. Now was as good of a time as any. "One... two... three." With that Clementine leapt forward and grabbed onto Michael's wrists, avoiding the knife at all costs. Her eyes staring up at Michael who appeared to be staring down at her with a questioning look. "Now, Jamie! Run!" The woman yelled to the little girl who opened her mouth to protest. "NOW." She hissed able to see the little girl's reluctant, retreating form, her screams for help being heard in the distance as she continued to hold onto the now struggling Michael who was trying to shake her off.

Once Jamie's yells for help were much farther away, Clementine let go of Michael's wrists, how she had managed to hold on for this long of a time she hadn't the slightest clue. She was right back up in to the corner as she kept holding the killer's gaze. That was when he came at her with his weapon, he made a deep cut right down the front of her body, blood spraying. His eyes showing an emotion she'd seen once before, the same chilling one from all those years ago. Clutching at her freshly formed wound, Clem bit her bottom lip as she traced down with her fingers to see how long the injury was. It must have been her adrenaline because she couldn't really feel that much pain, her breathing labored as she watch the murderer intensely. Just able to make out Michael's own heavy breathing. That was odd.

She didn't say a word as she glanced at her fingers covered in blood. No matter what seemed to be happening she couldn't keep her eyes off Michael. He wasn't going to kill Jamie. Not tonight at least. It would have been nice to have a cup of normal in this mix, but that wasn't about to happen. Either way she looked at it she wasn't going to be able to win. It was either get rid of Jamie or Michael and she wasn't up for either one right now. She'd have to come up with something but she did not know at this current moment in time. "She's just a little girl, Michael." That surprised even herself as those words slipped out. "I know you care somewhere down in there about that, don't you? Or do you really just want to kill her because you feel like it? The Michael I once knew wouldn't have done that of his own free will... but maybe you don't have a free will anymore. Do you?"

Tilting her head to one side, her hands covering up at her wound with a saddened expression plastering itself on her facial features. "You don't, do you?" His knife was raised again as he came closer to Clementine, he was struggling with something, she could see it in his eyes. All she wanted was to ease away his pain. Then something happened that she had not expected at all, his free hand reached out and grabbed a hold of one of her blood covered hands. Their gaze not daring to move as they watched one another. Michael was showing a side of himself that she had yet to see from him, except when they were kids. "It's all right, Michael. I understand."

His grip on her hand tightening slightly as Clementine's eyes softened even more as she looked at him. All of these emotions were twisting and mixing together in her mind and it was leaving her exhausted, but that could have been the lack of blood, too. It was nice. Holding Michael's hand tightly in her own. She just wanted to feel him there. Something about his presence had caused her to relax. Then again, it could have been because of her blood loss also. Her eyes had started to close as she slowly started to drop to the floor. "Michael..." Clementine whispered before someone's strong arms picked her up from the ground. Those orbs of her's were shutting for just a few minutes.

He did understand her. It was clear that he wanted to agree with her, but something very strong had a hold of him. Clem did wonder if just maybe this curse of his was only for members of his family through blood, maybe that could be possible. Either way it was only a matter of time before she lost two people she really cared about. Clementine was for certain that she had always cared for that little boy who lost his way, who was locked away for all this time, and the boy who never got a chance to live a normal life. It was taken from him, if only she would have stopped it all that night, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't have mattered anyhow.

Her eyes fluttered open all of a sudden only to see the darkness of a street, a pair of arms holding her close, Clem's eyes just barely able to look farther up. It was Michael. He was carrying her. But to where exactly? She had little strength to move, so her head just slightly shifted to the side, taking in her surroundings. His home. That was where they were going. Shortly after that Clementine was knocked back into her dreams, one question on her mind, why was Michael taking her here?

It was only a matter of time when Clementine awoke to see that she was laying on an old mattress, her eyes drinking in the scenery, it was clear she was in the old Myers house. She didn't have a problem with that, but there just didn't seem to be any sign of the mysterious killer anywhere. "Michael?" Her voice hoarse as she glanced down at her front where the harsh cut has been made earlier. Did he...? It looked as though Michael had patched her up. The pain was still there but it was very little since she was starting to worry about Jamie and everyone else in Haddonfield. What had happened since she had been asleep? Was Michael all right? Jamie? Rachel? All of this made her head spin.

Pressing her back further into the mattress, Clementine figured it would be best to stay here for a while, escape her thoughts. Sleep... that sounded like a very good thing. She just wasn't sure if that was good for a night like tonight. Her eyes shooting back open as she stared at the ceiling. Maybe she should investigate this home. She had been here a few times in the past, one time in particular that she could remember. Michael and her had been walking home from school together and he invited her over to help make decorations for Halloween. She had graciously accepted, but when they got there all of the other Myers were out, so it was just the two of them.

Clementine had been cutting and making little paper pumpkins and Michael had been helping her. She could recall it like it was yesterday. They had only known each other for just a small amount of time, but they had a connection, even at such a young age. Then everything changed. Giving a slight frown as she shook herself from her thoughts and slowly stood up, deciding to take a look around the old house. She'd been here with Laurie a few years before, they had done it when they couldn't be seen, so they used the dark as their cover. All they had wanted to do here was to look for answers, clues that could hopefully help them understand. Of course they hadn't been so lucky.

It had obviously been a while since anyone had been back here, so Clementine just decided to take her leave and gather what information had formed tonight during all this time she'd been passed out. Coming to a decision to take her quick leave from this house. Michael might come back, right? Even if he did, no one could blame her curosity. She'd be right back anyways. Clutching at her injury, she exited the house and headed off in the direction of the Carruthers. She needed to be sure Jamie was alive.

Upon arriving there she saw the lights and ran as fast as she could her heart beating out of her as she came to a new and chilling discovery. They were putting Jamie into the back of a truck. Her eyes widening as she attempted to run up to them, soon getting pulled back by Sheriff Meeker who was grabbing and pulling Clementine close to his chest. "NO. Let. Me. Go." She tried to struggle, trying to make sense as to why she was witnessing this all over again. "What happened? Why is she? Why is this happening?" She demanded to know from the Sheriff as he kept her closer to his body, trying to calm her down, breathing heavily as she suddenly stopped her struggles. "No... Not again... Please..." Clem couldn't make sense of this, it didn't need to happen, but here it was. "Meeker what happened?" The woman calmly inquired, her eyes filling up with tears. The male had explained what was happening with Jamie, but he had yet to explain the whereabouts of Michael Myers.

"You're hurt!" He suddenly spoke out of shock, letting her go, but quickly making a recovery to grab at Clem's shoulder and leading her over to the ambulance. "Where's Michael Myers?" She asked with a serious gaze, "He's in hell. Where he belongs." Came Loomis' voice, that insane look in his eye as Clementine gradually looked away from him and bit her lip, trying not to show any emotion over the event now.

The only thought that crossed her mind was simple... _No, he's not._

* * *

 **A/N** **: Some parts of this was inspired by the review from one of my readers, you know who you are. Excuse the typos and such, hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you want; make my day! (I definitely tried testing some different waters in this chapter, so some feedback would be great.) See ya next time!**


	14. Distress, Please!

**A/N** **: I apologize for the MAJOR delay! BUT. The next chapter is up, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: All together now! I do NOT own Halloween or anything related; it belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing I own is my character Clementine. (And any other random named characters I come up with.)**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1989**

Waking up on the other side of Jamie's hopsital bed, Rachel on the opposite side, Clementine glanced at the little girl who smiled at her. Stroking the side of her arm, she didn't bother to speak just yet, it wasn't like Jamie was very verbal these days. Ever since last year Clem had barely left Jamie's side. Some would say that she blamed herself for the events that had taken place. However, that was simply not the case. Her promise to Jamie's mother was still true and she intended to keep it. Nothing was going to stop her from protecting that little girl. It would have to be after her last drawn breath before that happened. Jamie was her first priority.

Gazing out the window Clementine let out a soft sigh, able to feel the small squeeze on her hand, her attention floating back to the child. She was beginning to wonder just how long Jamie had been awake for... or if she had even slept, for that matter. After that episode she had earlier, it was a wonder that she'd even made it, at least that was what Rachel had said. To Clem? She knew better. Loomis had spoken to both her and Rachel about Jamie's specific condition. Clementine understood, but Rachel was having a harder time coping. It made sense to the brunette, it was a lot to take in for someone in Rachel's position. Loomis had also mentioned that there could be a connection between uncle and niece. That was a bit surprising, although it would make sense as to why Jamie did what she did.

Her breathing hitched as she glanced out the window, slowly standing up from the chair she'd been sleeping in. Able to hear Rachel who had just woken up from her own slumber, Clem glanced back over to the two sisters, a small smile lighting its way to her lips. They truly did look like a convincing pair of sisters. This made her feel a little better about everything, but she knew that tonight was the one night this town couldn't rest easy and they all knew why.

Rachel smiled at her adoptive sister and glanced over at Clementine, her smile not subsiding.

"Morning." She barely got out before the sounds of a series of knocking filled the air. Watching intently as the culprit was revealed the very moment she turned to look; Tina and she had her dog Max. Oh, joy. Shaking her head as they entered, Jamie's face bright with happiness of the dog's presence... and Tina's, of course. Rachel had made a point to say that they she didn't believe Max was allowed in there, which Clementine had to agree with, but the look on Jamie's face made her very happy herself. The canine was currently on the bed with Jamie, her smile lighting up the room. It really was the little things that mattered, especially when you were in a situation like Jamie's.

Out of nowhere in came Loomis, his eyes stern as he stared down the dog and Tina, demanding to know what was going on. Talk about killing the happiness in this room. Shaking her head slightly as she looked from Loomis to Tina, seeing as she grabbed a hold of Max and started to lead him out of the room, Jamie's disappointment clearly noted.

As soon as they were halfway to the door, in came more depressing news. Something came crashing through the window, smashing it into pieces, skidding and landing a good distance from where it had broken through. Rachel was immediately at Jamie's side, holding her close, whilst Loomis and Clementine glanced down at the cause of the intrusion. Loomis picked it up and and slid the note that was attached to it. Biting her bottom lip as she looked over to the fearful pair, her eyes narrowing in at the broken window. This needed to stop. The entire town had it in for Jamie, knowing of what happened the year before, and who she was related to in all this mess. It only made sense that they think darkly of her, but for those that knew her personally, they would see that she was no "devil child." There had to be more to this connection that Loomis spoke of than what they knew already.

The library?

Maybe, but she'd have to wait till later, for now Jamie was more important than anything. Watching quietly as Loomis gently grabbed Rachel's arm, leading her, behind Tina and Max, out of the room. Barely catching a brief wave and a mouthed 'goodbye' to Jamie, the door closing soon after. The little girl was curled up into a ball on her bed, letting her tears flow. This made Clem's heart ache as she quietly sat down at the end of the bed, deciding to gently touch Jamie's side, her way of comforting her in this harsh moment of silence.

"You know, I think you and I can have some fun tonight before Rachel visits again. We could play a game, maybe Billy could join us, huh?" Clementine suggested quietly, able to feel Jamie move to look at her, their eyes quickly meeting as Jamie wiped away her tears and smiled in a silent agreement to Clem's thought. Standing up from her sitting position, Clementine rubbed at Jamie's arm, seeing the look on the child's face practically told her that her leaving was not going to be a happy thing for the little girl. "I'll only be gone for an hour, possibly two if things get pushed back. But I'll return before you know it, Jamie. I promise." With that she reached down and kissed Jamie on top of the head and proceeded to leave.

* * *

As she pulled into the parking lot of the drugstore, Clementine parked and got out of the vehicle without a second thought. Glancing at her small, yet well organized list, she walked on inside. Instantly she noticed Eddie and Travis Ackwell at the cashier. She let herself roll her eyes before walking past them and heading in the direction of what she needed to get on her list. Able to hear their loud obnoxious laughter all the way over on her aisle, Clem shook her head and grabbed a couple items and put them into her basket hooked on her arm.

This was getting a bit annoying, so she stopped and started to pay attention to what the two losers had been yakking about. Those two just did not know when to shut up. Honestly, how much would it take for them to realize that they were simply not welcome around some people. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her instinct was her head snapping in the direction of where she was being touched, her free hand curling into a fist, ready to strike if that was what the situation called for.

"Sooo, Clem. You know what today is?" Eddie purred in her ear causing Clementine to cringe at the odor his mouth was providing and the very thought that this idiot was so close to her.

"Gee, I don't know, Ed. Christmas?" She replied sarcastically, causing Travis to laugh loudly and for Eddie to growl in response.

"NO. Halloween." His patience running thin as usual.

"Well, they should definitely pin a gold star on your chest. What a good boy!" Travis snickered at Clementine's reply, his brother clearly not liking any of her responses. But that was before he thought of the perfect thing to say, his lips turning up into a yellow thick smile that caused Clem to raise a brow.

"Why is it that you have survived every Halloween when Myers comes back?" This time he snickered by the look on the woman's face, his index finger brushing up against her cheek, smirking when she jerked her head away from his touch. "I bet you and him fuck. Yeah, that must be it. I mean he is still a man despite everything, I'm sure you fulfill his every need. Tell me, did your little friend, his sister, get in on the action, only you'd be able to tell us now that she's dead and all. But now that his little niece is around, maybe you can show her some of your moves for Myers! Maybe he'll spare her, too!"

Her eyes widened slightly by the harsh words that this idiot was aiming at her. Before she realized what was happening her fist slammed Eddie right in the nose, her knee hitting him right where the sun doesn't shine. Soon enough, to her pleasure, Eddie was on the ground curled up and yelling in pain. Clementine's smile showing how happy this had made her. Travis stared from Clem to his brother, unsure of what to do, but the nurse gave him a deadly stare, daring him to try something. Glancing at her list, she smiled again, elated to know that she had gotten everything except one item. As she started to walk away she could hear the pain from Eddie, in fact she was sure everyone in the store could hear him. _Good_.

She knew she had broken his nose and that hit with her knee was done very hard and with effort. Grabbing the last item on her list, she put it in her basket, gaze shifting over to the two brothers while she turned her back on them, heading towards the cashier so she could get out of here. The quicker the better.

"Crazy bitch!" Eddie yelled, blood covering his nose and hand the longer he tried to stop the pain he was having from his broken nose, his other hand cupping his other injury. Poor guy.

* * *

After that little incident, Clementine had arrived back to the children's clinic, seeing as she had already put away her items back at her place. She sort of found it useless, considering the fact that she was barely home. It was usually from the clinic to work and then back to the clinic again. Jamie meant everything to Clem, and she wanted to show her that she wasn't alone in this situation, even if all others failed she would still have her there to look out for her. Entering the building she had become so very familiar with, the brunette started up the stairs and in the direction of Jamie's room.

As soon as she entered the room, she was instantly hugged by Jamie herself, her worried eyes looking up at her. Smiling down at the little girl, Clementine ruffled up her hair and gave a reassuring nod, letting her know she was here for as long as she could be.

"So, what about that game?"

She knew that there was a costume pageant tonight, something she was really interested to see, hoping that Jamie would be all right and participate with no problems. However, something told Clem that it wasn't going to happen. She had been able to tell that something was bothering the child since she had gotten back to the clinic. It made her curious, but she wasn't about to pressure the little girl about it. Surely, if it was something serious, she would inform someone in someway. Jamie was a smart girl and reminded Clementine of Laurie in many ways; maybe that was just her.

Inhaling sharply as she watched Billy exit from Jamie's room after their game came to an end, her gaze shifting to Jamie and then towards the window. Something was off. Only one who had been in this situation before would be able to understand what that feeling was. "What is it, Jamie?" Clem inquired, watching closely as the little girl quickly clung to her body in fear, her tears starting to form in her eyes as she buried her face. "You can tell me, what is it?" Taking her arm away from being wrapped around Clementine, she pointed out the window. Taking a closer look out the window, her breathing hitched as she spotted a figure under a tree, just standing there, watching.

Michael? Was it really him?

* * *

 **A/N : Again, I want to say thank you to those who still read this story. I apologize for any typos or if it just didn't make sense, bear with me, things are just starting. I attempted to test the colors with this chapter, so please tell me what you think; I'd love to hear from you and take in what you have to say. I feel like this chapter was a bit dull and I sincerely apologize for it, I'm hoping to snap back into the swing of writing and make longer and more interesting chapters. So let's keep our fingers crossed and let the fun times come into a play soon! Thanks for reading, you're appreciated as always! Send in your reviews!**


	15. Spared

**A/N** **: I know, I know... LONG wait. I apologize. But, here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer** **: One, two, three. I do NOT own Halloween or anything related, it belongs to John Carpenter. The only thing that I own is my character Clementine. Thank you.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1989**

Jamie pulled on Clementine's shirt, causing the woman to snap her head from the window and drop her gaze to meet the child's. It was clear that the little girl had the same thought as her. Uncle Michael was back with a vengeance. He was going to come after Jamie again. After all this time, Clementine felt slightly prepared, but in all reality how could anyone be prepared for someone like Michael Myers? Jamie was burying her head into Clem's side, gathering her body closer to her own, trying to grab onto any hope that this was just a dream. If only it were that easy. Running her fingers through the child's brown locks, attempting to hum a small tune that had seemed to calm Jamie down in the past.

Part of her wanted to hide Jamie away where Michael would never find her, but she knew that was a joke, Michael was extremely intelligent and it would be only a matter of time before he foiled her plans. Glancing out at the tree again expecting to see him standing there, observing, instead she got an odd surprise. Michael was nowhere to be seen. Nudging Jamie lightly, causing her to look at Clem but then out the window, her eyes quickly flicking back to the older woman. He was gone... but for how long? They would soon find out. If she had learned anything throughout the years, Michael was just getting started.

"He's back, Jamie." She whispered, the little girl replying by hugging onto her tightly. "As long as you're with me, I will do my best to keep you safe, okay? Do you understand me, Jamie?" Clementine held the little girl out at arms length, her intense gaze staring her down until she got some sort of response. Jamie seemed to be processing all of this, thinking about how this all could be or what was the point when they were all going to be picked off one by one in the end, but reluctantly she gave a nod of her head. "Good girl. I'm sure Rachel or even Tina will be coming back to visit you soon, we'll warn them, so no worries till then, alright?" Smiling genuinely at the child, Clem placed a kiss on the top of her head and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Now, since we have time before the pageant, let's go find Billy and play another game, perhaps we'll beat him again, huh?"

After about thirty minutes of playing a board game with Billy before he went to go get ready for the costume pageant, Clementine was currently with Jamie in her room. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dress that Tina and Rachel had left for her earlier. Smiling at the child who looked at her from her mirror, Jamie's nurse tucking in a few loose strands of her hair before her attention was grabbed by Billy yet again. "This is for you." He said to Jamie, his eyes practically lighting up the whole room. Handing Jamie some pretty flowers and then he topped it all off by giving her his bracelet.

"For g-good luck."

They were certainly adorable together, she had to admit that, Clementine's own smile widening as Jamie planted a kiss on Billy's cheek. Yes, definitely adorable.

After a few more minutes had passed by, Clementine took to one of the seats in the crowd, her eyes not once faltering from Jamie and Billy who were among the stairs. She had been told a few minutes before the event by Jamie's nurse that Dr. Loomis had been harassing her, this did not settle well with her, she was going to have to confront Loomis about this and soon. She understood that he believed there was a connection between Michael and Jamie, but the little girl was still just a little girl. She had been through a lot and she wasn't exactly verbal, so trying to get a response out of her was a job, but not in an ugly matter; that would cause her to shut down completely. It would appear that the good doctor could possibly be losing his touch.

Clementine looked around at all the faces in the crowd of seats, the smiles on their face seemed like blurs to the brunette. If they thought they were all safe tonight, they were dearly wrong.

As the pageant started, Clem laced her hands together in her lap, simply sitting there watching the scene, fully knowing that this was more than likely going to end in the not-so-good range. After a few more children had gone up to be apart of this event, the nurse watched as Billy guided Jamie towards the center spot, but as if on cue Jamie about went over the banister. Without realizing what she was doing before it was too late, Clementine had pushed and shoved, running up to where Jamie was. Her eyes widening as she saw how Billy was helping Jamie who lay on the ground. Her pains clearly noted. Something was wrong and Jamie knew, but how? Was this the connection? Was someone about to be murdered?

Did Jamie really have the ability to know or see what Michael was doing, or about to do? How deep was their connection?

All these questions swirled around in her mind, but for now Jamie was more important. Deciding not to speak until Billy finished interpreting what Jamie was trying to say. Getting on her knees, Clementine took her place near the two children, finally it became clear that there was more than what meets the eye here. Biting her bottom lip apprehensively, the woman watched, rather helplessly, as the scene unfolded before her. After a few minutes it was all out in the open, Tina was in danger, and thanks to Jamie the situation had been averted. They had taken Tina into custody and she was being taken to the children's clinic right away. Jamie sighed with relief after, looking to Clem for a sign that this was true contentment for the beginning of tonight. Patting the little girl on her head, earning a small hug from Jamie before she heard something very soft and sweet.

"...Clem..."

Opening her eyes with a surprised expression taking over her face, she looked down at the little girl and smiled in approval, seeing that she had returned the smile just in time to see Tina come rushing through the doors. The young woman hugged Jamie tightly right after she had said her name, only to have Tina pull back to look at her, finally processing what had just happened. Walking back up the stairs to another room, figuring that Jamie wanted to talk with Tina by herself. However, as time seemed to pass she could overhear Jamie pleading for Tina to stay with her and not go. Exiting the room just in time to see Tina break free and rush down the steps, her eyes catching sight of Loomis stopping her and trying to convince her to stay the night, she sighed quietly to herself as she heard her mention the Boogeyman.

Jamie was still crying and Billy was trying to console her the best way he knew how, only to be pushed away from her, so he exited the room in defeat. "Jamie?" She inquired, seeing as the little girl's back was to her, trying to block out the sounds of the racket downstairs, no doubt it was Loomis. "You know there is a large chance that she's already dead. You know that, don't you? I know it's hard to admit, but he'll go after everyone who stands in his way if not more. But, if you want to try and save her, make her see the truth... then I'm willing to help."

"I don't want anyone else to die. I want Tina to live. But I don't even know where she went." Jamie was looking to Clementine now, wiping at her tear stained face, almost as if she were contemplating. Nodding her head to what the little girl said, Clem tilted her head to the side in interest, this only lasted for a minute before they were interrupted by Billy.

"B-But I know w-w-where she is."

After getting the information from the little boy, Clementine walked quietly after the two children, her eyes darting around them to make sure no one caught sight of them or heard anything from them. Taking the car would be too much of a risk, so walking to their destination was the only answer. Dodging police vehicles and hiding behind trees and crossing streets with some effort, Clem made sure that the two kids were close to her. She had grown an attachment to Jamie, yes it was true, although she had a fondness for Billy also. The two of them were very close and had been since last year. Hands brushing against one of each child's shoulder, the brunette shielded them behind a tree as a police car came down the street they were on.

"This way..." Clementine whispered, guiding the two of them down the sidewalk and close by another set of trees for cover. Taking a hold of Jamie's hand and then Billy's, she continued to lead the way to the party where Tina claimed to be. This did not look good for anyone. By the time they reached their desired location, Clem stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted how empty the lot seemed to be, her gaze shifting all around. Was Tina really here? Before she moved another inch, Jamie yelled out Tina's name, and there was the woman of the hour. Except what happened next surprised practically everybody. Headlights off of a car were shining at Tina, putting her out in the spotlight for all to see. She tried to get words out but nothing seemed to surface.

Tina had been the original target of Michael, but now they were all in danger. He had planned all of this out as he had gone along throughout the day. Sadly, this did not look good for Rachel, if he hadn't gotten to her first, knowing him he had already accomplished that task. The car was coming at Tina, so she did the obvious thing and ran out towards the field, Jamie and Billy released the hold on Clem's hands and started waving and shouting. They were trying to get Michael away from Tina and perhaps focus on his real target. The car shot off in the direction of Jamie and Billy who were running. Seeing Billy go down made the woman cringe, her eyes narrowing as she took off after Jamie, Tina was screaming which didn't seem to help anything.

For an odd reason she had to gather in her mind, she realized that Michael had yet to come after her. Why had been sparing her all these years? What was so unusual about her than his other victims? She was nothing special, so why?

"Baby?"

"Tina!"

The sound of a car horn filled the air, Michael Myers had crashed the car, but was this the end? Not by a long shot. "It's not over..." Clem whispered, able to catch her breath and stop running. She wished she could tell Jamie it was all over and yet part of her was still hoping that it wasn't over so she could see Michael one more time. That was just her thought, she knew it was insane; she just didn't care. Before she could reach the scene the horn had stopped and bloody screaming was heard, a sound that was never dull to Clementine. Running over to see Tina's body and Jamie and Billy's retreating forms, the brunette turned to be facing the white masked killer for the first time in a year.

Those black eyes staring straight in her own, questioning almost, like he was trying to figure this all out. Why had he spared her... again? Watching his head tilt to the side, almost as if he was asking her something. His weapon was still firmly in his hand. She could hear the police sirens, she turned her head in the direction of where they were coming from, the lights shown brightly. Quickly moving back to face the murderer again except this time he was gone... once more. He was quite good at that. Making her way back towards the police cars, she spotted Loomis with Jamie, the doctor's gaze was focused straight onto her. Quirking a brow she as she approached the ambulance, he placed a hand her shoulder, those orbs of his staring right through her.

"You're unscathed." He observed, glancing over to Jamie and then back to Clementine for another time. "I think I know a way to kill the evil and you two are going to help me do just that."

* * *

 **A/N** **: Crappy, crappy, crappy. I feel like this was a filler, but I tried. I have a bad case of Writer's Block right now, bear with me please, I sincerely apologize. This is, however, an update so I felt like I should give you guys SOMETHING. Sooo, here you are. I know it sucks, but hopefully you liked it in a little way. Send in your reviews, I'd love to hear from you! Thank you all for your support! Till next time, dears! (Ignore my typos.)**


	16. Old Wounds

_**A/N**_ **: I took forever on this chapter for a reason. So, I present it to you now. Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I do NOT own Halloween. The only thing I own is my character Clem and other random named characters I make up along the way. Thank you.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1989**

This plan was beyond stupid. It was worse. Did Loomis really believe that by some chance Michael would stop the madness? Why did that man not understand someone who had been his patient for so long? He had the details to it the loon was just missing the big picture. Because the police thought of Loomis to be a pro considering his past with Michael, they let him take charge and now here she was staring out the window of the old Myers' house. How did she get to this point in life? She was forever alone as far as being single stood. Sure, she'd dated a few men here and there but they never clicked with her. No one understood her. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, the brunette glanced over to the little girl who was a mess both physically and mentally. Clementine could only imagine what must have been going through Jamie's head right about now.

One of the cops was standing there, "protecting" them. Clem did not like the way he kept looking to mainly Jamie, giving a goofy smile every so often. This made the woman shake her head in disapproval. What was he playing at? Raking a hand through her hair, she quickly turned to Jamie and made a motion to whisper in the child's ear. "On three I say we take him and make a run for it." She smiled genuinely at her humor, earning a giggle to be heard from Jamie. That made her feel loads better. Just being able to hear that sweet laughter if only for a moment. Placing an arm around Jamie, Clementine gently started to sway them to the beat of unheard music, that nervous smile sparking up as the little girl looked to her, gently pressing her finger to the tip of Jamie's nose, her smile grew. "It'll be all right, Jamie." She said quietly, her eyes holding nothing but concern for the child's well being. They were in for a long night.

Before she knew it Loomis had reappeared with his eyes gluing themselves to Clem and Jamie. Tearing her eyes away from the doctor, she played with a loose strand of Jamie's hair, listening to what Loomis had to say to the cop. However, it all happened so fast, one of the cops was speaking through the walkie talkie and suddenly we heard his noises but no words. Tilting her head curiously as the sounds ended, Clementine glanced to Jamie who had fear written all over her face. Obviously her words about how everything was gonna be okay didn't go over well with the little girl. Maybe she was just fooling herself. Was there an end to all this madness? Would Clem ever have a normal life? No, probably not. Oddly, she was fine with that. She knew what was happening, she'd had a lot of experience with it over the years. Loomis was shouting at the cop and he smashed the walkie talkie, earning a lot of baffled words from the cop before Loomis had slipped out of the door, locking it tight in the process.

"Well, we're gonna get out of here one way or another!" The cop announced, but Clementine shook her head at him and stood up straight. "We're screwed either way there is no escaping, can't you see that?" Her words were simply the truth, watching the cop scramble over to Jamie who was eager to help in any way she could, desperate for an escape from her murderous uncle. Clem could understand that. If Michael wanted another victim, he could take her life next, just as long as Jamie made her exit unharmed. Michael Myers was pulling her closer and closer. Something about that killer drew her into his darkness. She wanted nothing more than to be near him, as insane as it sounds, that was just how she felt. That little boy she'd come to know when they were little, she could still see that. Somewhere deep down she could still see that little boy reaching out to her. Really, Clementine believed she could ease him of some of his rage. Oh, yes, crazy she was. She had the pill bottles to prove it.

Within a few minutes that door that Loomis had securely locked them all into was being beaten to death, wood breaking off and flying quite some distance from where it had been broken off. Michael's arm was shifting its way thought the newly made opening of the door, slamming against it, but then the cop did something she sighed and covered her face with, the dumbass shot at Michael. This resulted in the killer recoiling back from the door. It seemed calm, but Clem knew better. Without a warning, in came Michael Myers with a vengeance, Jamie screamed and ran around to Clementine who quickly went through the broken door's opening with Jamie following suit. They ran down the halls and tried to find a place to hide, although the woman was mainly trying to find a safe place for Jamie. Maybe she could try talking to Michael again. Maybe she could end this. Yeah, sure. How was she possibly going to put an end to this madness?

Jamie pulled on Clem's arm and rushed up the stairs and into a room where no doors were unlocked. Great. Looking to Jamie she made a motion for her to hide, whereas she was about to risk everything and try and make something happen. Maybe give the little girl an escape. At least, for a little while. Walking back out the door that they had come in, Clementine came face to face with the serial killer. Her eyes showed a sense of a calmness, thinking quickly of what to do. God, why did she get stuck in situations like this? It was true, if she hadn't been on that shift that night at the hospital all those years ago, she probably would not have ever gotten to this part of her life. However, things happen for a reason. Why couldn't she just leave things alone?

"Uh, hi Michael."

Oh, real smooth, you idiot. Hi? That was the best you could come up with? He'll probably kill you now because you came up with that. He raised his knife and had it hovering over Clem's head, but he wasn't smashing it down and spraying her blood all over the house yet, so maybe she had a chance here. "That was really stupid, sorry." She quickly said, "I know you're still in there. That little boy I used to call my friend. Remember when we hid up here to make Judith's life a living hell?" She inquired, looking into those dark eyes intensely, not realizing that he no longer had the knife raised, but still tightly in his grasp. Clementine's eyes showed such concern and sincerity as they stood in silence, watching one another. It was almost as if Michael had forgotten about his purpose here, the good news was that Jamie was quiet and hopefully getting out of here.

It wasn't too long between their silence that they heard a scream and a loud banging nearby. Clem didn't know what was going on, but that was when it hit her, that was Jamie, she was still where she left her, those doors weren't unlocked. But what shocked her was the banging sounds, that was when realization hit her like a train. She was in the laundry chute! Her head jerked back to Michael who raised his knife up and shoved her out of the way as if she were nothing. Her eyes widened as she watched him yank open the door and walk right on in and that was when more and more screams filled the room. Clementine had about tumbled down the stairs, but just barely caught herself. Flipping her head towards the door Michael had gone through, she quickly headed in that direction, biting her bottom lip in the process. Why her? Why was she left unscathed every damn time? Like, seriously, why? She needed answers and she was going to get some.

Her eyes stared at the scene unfolding, Michael was using his free hand to open the laundry chute, but Jamie had appeared to be keeping it shut the best that she could. The little girl's pleas for help, made the woman move in, without a warning she placed her hands on Michael's shoulders from behind him. It wasn't rough, it was actually really gentle. "Michael? Please don't do this. Take me instead." Clementine was trying to get his attention back on her instead of Jamie. His head snapped in her direction while his hand was holding the laundry chute's handle, the brunette's eyes glancing at his knife briefly. "Why? Why do you leave me alive? Every fucking time?" She was demanding on something from him, and surprisingly she got more than she expected. He let go of the handle, still staring her down with those black eyes, he started walking towards her. All of a sudden he touched her cheek with such gentleness. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, not sure what to do or say next. Then the banging came again along with a child's scream.

Jamie had lost her grip.

Michael jerked himself away from Clementine, pushing her away from him when he felt her press her hand on his arm, an attempt to stop him. He had one reason to be here and he would get it done on way or another. "Michael!" Clem made a move to go after him, trying to latch onto his arm, earning another successful shove from the serial killer. "PLEASE!" She was begging now, feeling torn. Clem didn't know what to do. There was no stopping Michael Myers now. He wasn't about to just give up on his goal after all this waiting. He would kill Jamie, eventually. She knew that. But in the meantime she could help her survive a little longer. She stopped in her tracks, an idea coming to her, she knew where Michael was headed and she was going to get that little girl out of here one way or another. Running back up to the room they were just in, she opened the laundry chute, looking down it for as long as it could.

Clementine didn't make a sound, she tried to be sneaky about this. Come on, Jamie! Just a little higher up. She could hear the screams and shouts as she moved about in the chute. Then, at long last, she spotted the little girl and reached a hand down the chute for her to reach so Clem could pull Jamie up to safety. Smiling with relief as she pulled the little girl into her arms, the little reunion ending fairly fast as she grabbed Jamie's hand and began to lead her elsewhere. Happening all too fast, she had found the way to the attic. Only a minute of reaching the very top did it take for Clementine to quickly shield Jamie's eyes. "Don't look Jamie." She instructed, not wanting her to see this, especially Rachel's corpse. Unfortunately, Jamie removed her hand with effort and let out a fit of screams as she looked in terror at what had happened to her sister.

"No! Rachel!" Jamie moaned, crying up a storm as she looked towards the coffin. This is what she was afraid of. Before Clem could do a thing, she heard footsteps, Michael was approaching. Turning her head back to Jamie only to see that she was laying in the coffin. The child knew. She knew there was no escaping this. Clementine did not want to accept that, but she was beginning to think she'd have no choice in the matter. Her feet shuffled her back some, waiting for the right moment to lunge at Michael when the time was good.

Just as she saw Michael grow closer and closer, she watched with her hands shaking slightly, she was afraid to act. Her promise to Laurie echoing in her head. Oh, what she wouldn't give to see her friend again. Shaking herself free from her thoughts, she watched Michael raise his knife, hovering over Jamie. Clem was about to jump at him until she heard Jamie speak up. "Uncle!" Clementine's widened in shock, quickly turning her head in Michael's reaction who had lowered his knife a little. "Let me see?" The little girl gently tapped at her face, waiting to see if her uncle would respond to her in any way. To the older woman's surprise, after all this time, Michael removed his mask.

Michael Myers was unmasked.

Tilting her head slightly, she watched Michael intensely, and that was when she noticed it. A lone single tear sliding down his cheek. It became clear to Clementine then, he was trapped. Was it possible he didn't want to do any of these killings? Could that be what this meant? Sadly, the tender moment ended as Jamie reached out to her uncle and he flipped out, switching modes as fast as a snap of fingers. With pure rage he stabbed the coffin after masking himself again as Jamie screamed and managed to get away, grabbing onto Clem's hand as she ran along and back down the stairs. That was when they ran into Loomis. Clem thought he needed to be on medication himself. All of a sudden he picked up Jamie just as Michael started to make his way down the steps after them. "You want her? Come and get your little girl, Michael!" He was holding Jamie out as bait.

Clementine was not okay with that one bit. She took her hands and tried to wrench Jamie free from the loony doctor. "Let her go! Loomis! What the hell are you planning?!" Her attempts to set the child free, seemed to work as Loomis made his path backwards. Then he laughed. The idiot actually laughed in the middle of all this? A hand had snaked it's way around her waist, Loomis had released Jamie as they reached downstairs. Jamie had run off to the window and Clem was now the bait. She was struggling to get free, able to hear Jamie's choked cries in the background. "OR. Do you prefer her? You leave her alive, so there must be a reason!" Loomis pressed, taking his moment and roughly pushing Clem off to the side.

All within a quick flash, Michael was covered in chains and Loomis was going insane all over again, using darts in hopes of knocking Michael out. Then he moved onto beating him and yelling at the killer to die. Something in Clementine was boiling as she watched the treatment Michael was getting. She had to catch herself from not interfering, she'd be put away for sure. This relationship she had with Michael Myers was... insane. Hearing the police sirens, she closed her eyes, refusing to look anymore, her hands reaching out to Jamie as if to console her. "It's all right. It'll be all right now." She knew it was a lie and if Jamie was smart enough, like she knew her to be, she would know it was a lie too. But somehow it became a way to try and comfort each other.

Before they knew it, Jamie and Clementine were visiting the police station for another time. Clem cared too much for both Michael and Jamie, but in her heart she knew that combination wouldn't last, she was bound to lose one of them and she already had a hunch on who might be the first to go. "Never dies." Jamie said, causing the cops around them to directly take her back to the hospital. They were all idiots. Michael Myers would never die. She was going to have to do some research on all of this. They insisted on putting Jamie and her in separate cars. "I'll see you in a few minutes." She said. So, without a second thought, the woman gently squeezed the little girl's hand and they went to their different cars. She had planned on going to the hospital with Jamie to comfort her and spend the night.

Nothing would stop that, right?

Wrong. Just as they started to pull out, shooting was heard, it was coming from the police department. The cop driving Clementine stopped and parked immediately, telling her to stay in the car. They weren't that far away. But telling her to stay put on this night? That was not about to happen. After the cop was inside, she opened her door and crawled out, walking quickly to the station. Blood covered the walls, all the officers were dead. Their mangled bodies proof. Walking down the halls she made her way towards Michael's cell, already aware of what might have happened. As she neared, she heard a familiar child's voice, this causing her pace to quicken. When she reached the broken up cell that Michael had been in, no surprise, it was empty. Did he do this? Or did someone else? And where was Jamie? Her cop car was still parked outside. Then she spotted a pink shred that matched perfectly to Jamie's outfit she'd been wearing tonight. That would mean...

Jamie was here, that was her that had been speaking, and now she was gone. Her _and_ Michael. Not just gone... _taken_.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: Happy Halloween! Published this chapter just in time, too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked hard on it, so hopefully it was worth the wait. Ignore my typos. Again, thank you all for your support with this story. Feedback is always wanted! Hope you enjoy your Halloween in someway! Until next time, lovely readers!**


	17. Radio

_**A/N**_ **: Here is the next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I do NOT own Halloween. I simply own my main character Clem and the random people I toss in. Thank you.**

* * *

 **October 30th, 1995**

It had been six years. Six whole years since she'd seen or heard any news about Michael or Jamie and it absolutely killed Clementine on the inside. Fortunately, she had thick skin and an even tougher heart; she hid it all the time. She would not even open up about the subject with her psychiatrist, although she had to increase her medicine at a slow pace, saying that she thought it would help ease the anxiety she received on a daily basis. She adored her doctor, it was just that she needed her own mystery. It wasn't like she was going to force her to talk, so she'd leave it at that and call it a day.

Today she had a lot going through her mind, seeing as that terrible anniversary was coming up tomorrow and all. Clem had come to her Aunt Carol's mental institution for a little chat. It had been a while since she visited her and she was really hoping she'd remember her. After all, Clem used to be her favorite niece, okay, so she was her only niece, but that hadn't stopped her from getting that addicting affection from Aunt Carol. There had also been the fact she'd been locked up since Clementine was about six, but she would always beg her mother to go and visit Carol. June, Clem's mother, was always against it, but Clem's brother, Blake, would always point out facts and eventually Clem got her way. Her aunt had never had any children, she'd had so many mental problems that she was actually afraid to have sex, scared that if she did become pregnant the baby wouldn't make it. So, there was that for conversation ending. However, Clementine had a feeling that wouldn't be a problem for Aunt Carol now, considering her age. Then again, you never know, do you?

It wasn't like she was coming to rescue and take her much loved aunt from this place, no matter how much Clem really wanted to do that, they said visitors were always welcome and she wanted to show some attention to Carol. Her gaze came in contact with a lot of what most normal people would find disturbing, but this was normal for Clementine every time she would come here. Making her way towards the front desk, the woman flashed a polite smile and stated who she was here to see. One of the nurses smiled right back and nodded her head at Clem; she remembered her from before. Good memory. Walking slowly around the desk, she started to lead Clementine to where her Aunt Carol was and Clem silently followed.

She spotted Aunt Carol immediately, the messy bun of gray hair, the way she looked down at her puzzle pieces. She loved putting puzzles together, it was something that she'd taught Clem over the years, and in return she'd grown fond of them too. Smiling genuinely as the nurse left her, it would appear that they had left her all alone in this room, Clementine quite liked that idea. Her aunt had quite the temper sometimes and passing thoughts. Pulling up a chair to her aunt's table, Clementine cleared her throat and focused on Carol. "Aunt Carol? It's Clementine." She addressed her patiently, watching and waiting for her to acknowledge her. Those blue eyes of hers completely pulled in on that missing puzzle piece.

Noting which piece was missing, seeing as there were only a few pieces left and the puzzle nearly complete. "Can I help?" Clem inquired, eyes showing how happy she was in Aunt Carol's presence. Smiling widely at the older woman, she reached gently forward, snatching a piece. Clementine studied the puzzle and then quickly pressed it into its proper place. Only two remained. "This really is a pretty puzzle, look at the different colors, Aunt Carol. You've been working hard on this, haven't you?" She whispered, still smiling at Carol. It took a few minutes, but Aunt Carol raised her head, gently pushing in the second to last puzzle piece in the masterpiece while she did so and smiled happily at her niece. They said that her words didn't come as easy these days, but that didn't matter to Clem.

Smiling at the older woman, Clementine gently took Aunt Carol's hand and, together with her own hand guiding, something her aunt had done countless times with her, she helped settle in the last piece of the puzzle. Slowly, she released Carol's hand from her own, pulling back some so she could focus back on her usual loving face. "It's good to see you, Aunt Carol. I've missed you." Clem whispered to her, her smile growing a little small as her thoughts started to consume her again. Why did it have to be this way? It was until she heard a small huff of air that instantly caused her attention to fall back on Aunt Carol. Was she trying to say something? Clementine's eyes were searching her face, curious as to was troubling her aunt. "Do you need something?" She watched intently as Carol quickly shook her head, her hand finding its way to grasp on Clem's own.

Patting her hand gently, the brunette glanced back to Carol, wondering just what was swirling around that wonderful mind these days. Her smile appeared again and this caused Clem to return the gesture, leaning back into her chair whilst giving her aunt all the validation she had built up in her. Just because she had mental problems didn't mean she wasn't human; as always, a common trait of Clementine, she wanted to help. Even it was just a small way. Releasing her grip on Carol's hand, the younger woman thought about what she should talk about with her aunt, even though she wasn't exactly talkative today. Giving a light shrug of her shoulders, Clem released a small sigh and thought long and hard in the silence of what she was willing to discuss. She only had one thing on her mind, two people, but she couldn't talk about them, could she? She could recall not too long after Aunt Carol had been admitted here, she talked to her in private about Michael begin taken away. She could remember her words very clearly, _"He'll thank you. One day, Clemmy."_ Clemmy. That was her nickname for her. No surprise there, she was quite fond of it.

Not realizing it, but her aunt was staring her down, almost waiting to see what Clem was about to do. Clearing her thoughts for a moment, she gave a nervous smile at her aunt, that look in those blue eyes told her everything she needed to know. "It's been six years tomorrow, Aunt Carol." Clementine began quietly, not really liking the idea of someone to overhear anything she was about to say. "I miss them." She whispered, Aunt Carol reached her hand out and gently touched Clem on the shoulder. That was exactly one of the many reasons she loved her aunt so much; she understood. No matter how hard it was to admit certain things sometimes, Carol understood without a second thought, no judging. "If she's still alive, Jamie is probably almost all grown up now. Oh, God, she's even more beautiful than when I saw her last, I just know it." A gentle squeeze of her shoulder was giving with the aid of Aunt Carol, she appreciated that. Sometimes she hid too many things from others, letting it all bottle up until she was about to explode and have a mental breakdown.

Clearing her throat, she managed a smile for her aunt and continued to get things off her mind. "And..." Clem trailed off, not for sure if she could even bear to speak of Michael. She cared too much about him to care of whatever he'd done. Clementine knew that was awful to admit, that was exactly why she usually didn't. "I want to help Michael, Aunt Carol. I need the strength to do it, though. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to help anymore. When I... I mean, if I see him again," Good. Clem caught herself from making a fool of herself. "Who's to say he doesn't break my face in and gouge my eyes out upon seeing me?" Then something unexpected happened, Aunt Carol let out a light laugh, this caused Clem to snap out of it and look straight at her. Her soft laughter flowing through the air some more, in return it caused her niece to do the same. Gripping at her side, the younger woman tried to control herself from laughing any longer. Aunt Carol was quickly back into control.

There honestly wasn't any real reason for the fit of laughter, but Clem really needed that and she enjoyed every second. Smiling widely at her aunt, a silent look of gratitude showing itself in her gaze, reaching out to take her aunt's hand in her own. This is what she missed so dearly in her life. But if Clementine could ask for one thing in her life right now, it was to have Jamie back. It was silly, however, she'd grown to look at the little girl as her own. That was stupid. She was Laurie's daughter after all, but then again, Laurie had been absent from Jamie's life for a long time. Oh, there were so many things that Clementine wished she could get back in this life. Without realizing it, Clem let a single tear run down her face. It looked so awkward, giving the fact she was still smiling, and yet these were not happy tears that started to flood down her face.

Aunt Carol gave a sincere look and gently started to wipe the tears away from Clem's face, as her niece blinked and snapped back to reality, quickly reaching across to snatch a tissue. Dabbing at her eyes, she shook her head and locked eyes with Carol. Her eyes were soft and filled with worry and she gently took her hands into hers and smiled again at her aunt. "I'm all right, Aunt Carol. Thank you for caring and listening to me." Clem whispered, Aunt Carol's own smile gave her a sense of security once more. What would she do without this woman? Sighing softly, she wadded up the tissue in her free hand and sniffled a bit before leaning more against her chair. Man, these chairs were very uncomfortable.

That was when her own hands were grabbed into Carol's and their eyes connected as she brought her close to her, so close she was practically hanging off the edge of the chair. "Aunt Carol?" Clem inquired, her body tense, smile wiped clean from her features, including her tears. What was this all about? The pressure on her hands was making her flinch, shocked that a weakened woman such as her Aunt Carol was able to reveal such strength. Her eyes were staring right through her and it was concerning Clementine to no end. "Should I call for a nurse?" That was the last thing she wanted right now, but if it needed to be done, it needed to be done.

Just as she managed to stand up, scared for the health of her aunt, something stopped Clem dead in her tracks. "He'll thank you. That day is coming sooner than you think, Clemmy." The woman's eyes went wide and the grip on her hands went limp and she fell to her knees in front of her aunt, searching her now vacant expression with worried eyes. In came a couple nurses that started to pull Clementine from her aunt, mumbling something about her needing her medication and that she was due for a nap. Shaking her head, she snapped back into place, slowly getting to her feet. Before they settled Aunt Carol into the wheelchair, Clementine quickly approached and kissed her aunt on her forehead. "I'll be back soon, Aunt Carol. You manage here and... thank you so much. I love you." Clem whispered into Carol's ear, watching as they rolled her out of the room.

Clementine straightened her posture and walked right on out of the ward without a second glance, no questions asked, no looks were exchanged either. Sighing softly, the brunette made it to her car and headed back to her hometown. She was ready to do some more research with her friend. Tommy. They were both very close to making a breakthrough. He found her when she'd almost given up hope. He had agreed that Michael was still alive and out there somewhere, but the chances of Jamie being alive with her murderous uncle around, it didn't look good. She guessed that was why she'd begun to cry earlier with Aunt Carol. She'd started to lose hope again. Tommy knew she was the one who had survived, he was a survivor too. That was something they could both agree on. However, Tommy was more determined to put an end to Michael's evil, whereas Clem just wanted to free Michael. They were at odds about that. It only made sense. Can't agree on everything, now can you?

It was true, Tommy was obsessed with anything Michael Myers and so was Clementine. No wonder they were brought together over all this. Over time he'd told her all sorts of things in own unique way of letting her in. The whole town talked about how strange Tommy was and how Clementine was just as strange. She was sure that by now they were involved somehow. Whatever. Let them talk. Most of them were idiots anyway. Besides, no offense to Tommy, she had someone else to think of in that category. As she pulled up to her destination, Clem parked the car and wasted no time making it up to Tommy. He greeted her with his blank stare yet slightly welcoming eyes. "How was your visit with your aunt?" Tommy inquired, his eyes not leaving his equipment, the radio on, he was searching again. "It went... well." Clem answered, pulling up seat next to some more equipment of Tommy's. Honestly, this particular radio station got on her nerves, but she'd listen to it if Tommy thought so much of it, maybe she would also.

Tommy was quiet; focused. Clementine would have been the same, but she still couldn't shake the thoughts of her visit with Aunt Carol earlier. She'd actually spoken to her and not just any words either. Carol had said them as if she really knew them, like something had been placed in her head to get those exact words to come out. The only one she could really share that information with was the man in this very room, but she'd wait till later to bother him with something like that, Clem still wanted to keep hanging onto those words a little bit longer before Tommy added this to his facts. The _"Obnoxious Radio Man"_ was getting on her nerves and his voice is what ripped her free of her mind and it's tricky ways.

Huh. That was weird. Someone was trying to get their words out and the idiot man in the radio wasn't hardly letting them get a word in. Noticing how intense Tommy's actions had become, Clem watched with a serious gaze, something about this caller was unusual. Tommy could sense it and so could Clem.

"Now, who's coming?"

"Michael! Michael Myers! Doctor Loomis! Help me! Please, if you can hear this, please help me! He's coming!"

Wait a minute, no! It couldn't be her, could it? The voice was more mature since the last time, but things about it led Clementine to believe that very well could be...

"Clem! He's coming!"

Jamie!

* * *

 ** _A/N_ : Long wait. I tried to make this long enough, but might have failed a bit. -snickers- Anyhow, I really hope it got you pumped somehow and it was totally worth the wait. Again, I want to say thank you for all the love for this story! I really appreciate it and would adore you more if you left more feedback! This chapter was a bit different, just so you know, I'm testing the colors here, so tell me how I did! As always, thank you for reading, happy to hear from you, and I wish you nothing but good days ahead! See you all next time!**


	18. Matters of the Heart

_**A/N**_ **:** **Another long wait for the books. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I do NOT own Halloween or anything related. I only own my character Clementine and other random characters I toss in the mix.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1995**

They had spent all night long trying to make sense of the call Jamie had chimed out through the radio. Anyone who had been listening in were probably too foolish to take the warning serious, considering the idiot radio host who made it seem all silly. Jamie was still alive... at least for that moment. She was in trouble and she and Tommy had been working their butts off trying to trace where she'd called from. With all his equipment she knew they couldn't fail. However, the longer they wasted away at their hard work a new sun was rising, and a new day was beginning, a specific day that had always brought terror to their hearts. Clementine sighed softly as she rubbed at her eyes, all night journeys were more complex to her than she could remember. Helping Tommy here and there, she took a seat on the chair in the room. Breathing in and out slowly. As if trying to remain calm. Just like that her world was all shook up all over again. Biting her bottom lip as she listened to the call Tommy had managed to record, it played over and over every time he decided to do so.

It wasn't too long after that when she heard what Tommy had first caught onto. She was at a bus station! Clem and Tommy shared a look of agreement and she quickly got up from the chair and off they went to take matters into their own hands. She couldn't believe their luck. Although there was never going to be a good thing to all this. But if they could ever reach Jamie in time to save her, the sad part was it looked unlikely. She knew Michael and wouldn't take him too long to catch up with his niece and put an end to her life. Clementine just knew it was too late and she knew that Tommy did too. It was obvious to them both.

 **XXXXX**

The journey to the bus station was fairly short and she could feel Tommy's eyes on her from time to time. They had become silence, and it was then she was relieved that her friend wasn't much of a talker. Smiling to herself as she reminisced, Clementine knew that it was only a matter of time before they would find out the truth. Entering the bus station, the woman walked right past the front desk and towards the phone booths. Tommy on the other hand was questioning the man at the desk. Looking from one booth to the other, that was when she spotted the blood. Her eyes widened as she glanced at Tommy, who was following her lead, following the trail of blood to the bathrooms down the steps.

As the duo made their way to their destination, she looked through the stalls with ease, the blood trail going from one spot to another. It was becoming confusing now, but then she heard it. Was that a baby crying? Her eyes widened as she looked to Tommy with her eyes uncertain. He opened the doors of a small cabinet and he pulled a baby boy from it. Clementine was at a loss for words. That smile on Tommy's face was infectious, she felt a happy smile tug at her lips as she approached Tommy and the baby. Gently, she reached out to stroke his little hand, her index finger getting caught by his tiny fingers. Giving a light laugh, it made prefect sense now. Jamie was more than likely gone, and she had been protecting the baby. Her baby.

"He's beautiful." Clem whispered, completely in awe of this little creation in her presence. "Strong too." She added quietly. Tommy's eyes drifted to hers and she smiled in understanding. "We have to protect him now, huh?" She inquired to her dear friend, who simply nodded his head in reply. Clem knew she didn't have to voice her next opinion of what they were to do with the baby. Tommy was already leading the way out of the bathroom, up the steps, and towards the exit of the bus station. Clem was feeling so many emotions in that moment, but she swallowed them back, as though they were bitter pills to swallow. As they kept the baby hidden away until they were out of the bus station, she looked to her friend who seemed to know exactly what to do. She was along for the ride and she knew it was just the beginning.

This baby was Jamie's and whether they found out if she was dead or alive, she promised, for what felt like forever, she'd protect her son to the best of her abilities. He was so precious. Tommy hadn't hardly let him go from his protective grip. She couldn't help that small laugh that escaped her as they got prepared for the run to the hospital. Tommy laughed a bit too, probably more so at her than with her. They had a strange connection that only the two of them could understand. This was turning into a very odd day. Then again, look at what day it was and where they were at. "You wanna hold him?" He asked softly, offering the baby which she took very carefully into her arms, that smile of hers widening as she looked down in to that perfect little face. "Hey there..." Clementine whispered to the baby who had his eyes glued to her. "We're going to keep you safe now, don't you worry." She promised softly, pressing him closer to her body as they headed off in the direction of the hospital.

 **XXXXX**

Upon arriving to their next destination, Tommy and Clem wasted no time with sneaking the little guy inside the hospital walls. Tommy took the baby from Clementine as she stood back, watching him become so frustrated with the nurse at the desk, he began to walk off before Clem grabbed him by the shoulder. "Keep it together." She whispered in his ear as a reminder, then Tommy stopped in mid movement when he spotted something. Or someone, for that matter. Her brows quirked as she spotted the most familiar, yet not so much in that second, Loomis. Doctor Loomis was in front of her and Tommy. She pushed away her thoughts and tilted her head curiously at the doctor and listened to what he was saying to them. Jamie was dead. Michael had no doubt caught up to her and killed her. A deep pain in her chest shot through her body, but she controlled it completely as Tommy informed Doctor Loomis that Jamie had not been the last of Michael's bloodline. The baby, he was the last one. Loomis looked to Clem with a serious gaze. Something about her being one of the only survivors from that very night, aside from him and Tommy, she was causing all his thoughts to swirl in his mind. It always had been a mystery to him about Clementine and her impact on Michael. There had to be something he'd been missing all these years. Why couldn't he put his finger on it?

After that she pretty much blocked out the rest and began moving away from Loomis the moment Tommy did himself. Before Loomis could utter another set of words, Tommy and Clementine were already turning around to walk out with Jamie's son. Clementine was not sure about the cards her and Tommy had been dealt here. This town wasn't prepared for what was to come. Michael had come home and he was going to do his worse on these people. And she had an idea of where he would hit first. The Strodes who had moved into the Myers' house. They were in great danger and her and Tommy were turned into their only life lines. She knew that a lot of people were going to die tonight and they were going to have to save as many as they possibly could.

"Tommy, we're going to have to put an end to this. Tonight." This was the first time in so long that Clementine had suggested such a thing to Tommy. Usually, they were on opposite sides, but looking to the baby, Jamie's baby, in her arms, so alone and innocent. She wanted to put an end to all this mess and she was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen. With Tommy's help, all his knowledge and research on the very subject of Michael Myers, Clem knew that it was up to the two of them. Then the thought of seeing Michael again after all this time, would it still be the same reaction? Or would it be more dangerous? Would he kill her for sure this time? She knew it must be annoying that she has gotten in his way all this time. After all these years he'd finally beaten Clementine out of the picture and killed his niece without a second thought.

Why should she be any different than the others? Tommy had said if Michael could feel love then she was probably his interest. She scoffed at that. Unfortunately, the more she'd given it thought it made sense. He'd always let her live. Why? She knew she wasn't anything special and it frustrated her big time. Could he still love? What was their connection? Was something more than what she first thought? Michael was unbelievable and all these years he had left her practically untouched. He'd saved her a few times and she was thankful, in a strange way. In many different thoughts, Clem wanted him. In more ways than one. But that was just a dream. She'd know if her words to Tommy rang true upon seeing Michael tonight. And she was definitely going to see him tonight. The raw fear and uncertainty that would paint this town all over again, Clementine knew that it was only a matter of time. Giving a silent smile to the baby, she gently poked his nose and held him close to her. Yes, tonight was the night, everything would turn to red all over again. This town was not prepared, but they were, her and Tommy. It was their mission. Protect and end it for good.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: I apologize for the wait and I know it's not nearly as long as I hoped it would be. But this is just a filler. The good, long stuff is coming up probably after this chapter. WOO! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed what little was put there. Although, it wasn't as short as some of the other chapters in the past have been. Review, it makes my day. Again, I wanna say thanks for all the love you've given this story, it keeps me going. Next chapter out soon! (A whole lot sooner.) Stay tuned!**


	19. Warning the Strode Family

_**A/N** **:**_ **Chapter update (at long last)!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ **I do NOT own Halloween. I just own Clem and other characters I toss in from time to time.**

* * *

 **October 31st, 1995**

Tommy had left the baby in Clementine's care, he was going to try and reach for the Strodes before anything bad happened to any of them. So for now it was just her and the little guy. Smiling down at the defenseless baby on Tommy's bed. Her eyes taking in the innocent sight of him. He had been dealt a terrible deck of cards, she'd give him that. There were still so many questions that Clem had, but as she got lost in the need for this child's brillance in her life, she soon realized how attached she had become to him. Protecting him was a must now. There was simply no way around it. Michael wanted to end the family line, this child was the last of the bloodline, so she would try her best to stop Michael at any costs. This time? She would not fail. She didn't care anymore. However, deep down, she knew that wasn't completely true. Her heart still ached for Michael Myers. She wanted him more than words could possibly explain, at least in the sane sense.

It had been proven many times before that she was not quite sane herself, and she didn't have a problem with that, despite how many others tried to get her to turn back to sanity. It was that easy when you're born with a chemically imbalanced brain. They did say that the insane always can find one another and fireworks would spark upon giving into their very obvious emotions for the other. Maybe that was her problem, then. She knew that it was only a matter of time before what was left her sanity to snap, and she would be just as insane as Michael Myers himself. Her body tensed suddenly, but her smile did not waver. She thought back to the baby and tried to swallow down her thoughts, for his sake, she shouldn't get distracted so easily. After all, they were hiding him from an infamous serial killer.

A giggle slipped out as she saw the little look she was getting from the baby, she allowed her finger to gently poke at his little stomach, grinning when she received a happy reaction from him. God, she was such a dork! She kept herself on high alert now, refusing to get distracted again. There was no telling how long Tommy would be, but she decided it wise to wait it out until she felt necessary. The name Tommy had given the baby made her smile and shake her head. Stephen. In a way, it was fitting and the little guy seemed to be taking to it already. Clementine had always wanted kids, but given her mental state of mind, she'd gone against it for good reason. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to care for a little one all on her own. Brushing back a strand of her loose dark hair, she giggled again as she scooped Stephen up into her arms, slowly rocking him.

She was afraid he was going to start crying again, he must be starving, and unfortunately, they didn't have much around to offer a newborn. "It's okay, little guy." She assured the little life in her arms, gently poking his nose which earned a interesting result, Stephen's little fingers grabbed a hold of Clem's lone finger. He had a tough grip, that was for sure. He was going to make it in this life and go out fighting, just like the others before them, he wasn't going to give up that easy. As silly as it may seem, the woman holding him felt her heart swell, accepting that she had to have the same outlook on life. It didn't bother her one bit. Not anymore. Of course, that was only temporary. Something was brewing and Tommy had pretty much cracked it. His studies proved successful.

It was a cult. That was how all of this was connected. Michael had been the biggest part of the cult, meaning to kill every, living, last member of his family. And apparently, that meant anyone who got in the way in the process. There was no way to break this cult, at least, not to their knowledge as of yet. It was total madness. And still there were bigger pieces of the puzzle still not exposed.

Her thoughts were quickly ripped at the seams, Stephen was wailing away again. Where the hell was Tommy?

 **XXXXX**

As she rocked the baby in her arms, Clementine waited for Tommy to return. Eventually, the other male made himself known by entering through the door, as if on cue the child Clem had been holding close started to cry out. He was starving. It was about damn time, too. Grateful that Tommy had gotten the formula from the store, he began to fix it just like so in what little makeshift items they had to offer up here. After a bit and some more of Stephen's starving cries, Tommy gently placed the bottle, with the formula inside, in front of the baby. Cautiously, Stephen took to it, thrashing about until he was settled in understanding what was really happening here. The poor, little thing was in desperate need of this, there was no telling just how long he'd been there in that station unattended to. After hearing Jamie's pleas on the radio, it had almost killed Clementine, just thinking how she was murdered by her uncle. The very man she had tried to protect her from and keep her alive, but after losing them both that night all those years ago, it had taken a deep impact on Clem. She wasn't for sure if she could really bounce back from that loss.

However, the woman was a strong individual and she had, after hearing Jamie, that had given her some hope. Even after finding her dead, Clem now had the last piece of the family Michael so ruthlessly wanted to put an end to. Finding something to look forward to was this little guy and keeping him alive and protected at all costs. Looking at Tommy as he took Stephen from her arms, trying to feed him the bottle, but he didn't seem to be interested in it, his noises of protests were enough to make the woman stare in surprise. Wasn't he just crying for that a minute ago? And now he wasn't taking it? Hmm... That was strange. Wait a second, maybe she should try? Even though she wasn't a mother herself, Clementine thought maybe just the touch of a woman, that may be enough to get him to eat.

"Hey, Tommy? Let me try." Clem suggested, holding her arms out toward him, he turned and gave her a confused look, though he did hand Stephen over with the bottle going into her own grip. "Here you go, Stephen." She whispered to the baby, tenderly moving the bottle towards his mouth, then he took straight to it with no signs of protesting against her feeding him whatsoever. This was too strange. Usually it was that old saying of a 'mother's touch' that seemed to be the key to feeding fussy babies. That wasn't the case here, and that was enough to turn heads. Looking up from the hungry baby who seemed to be gladly drinking from the bottle, Clementine smiled at Tommy, who returned the look wholeheartedly. Finally! They got him to eat at long last. "We're naturals." She teased her friend, resulting in him to shake his head, Tommy's smile still in place as he watched her tend to Stephen.

They only had some time before the Strodes returned to their home. "Guess we better get them, huh?" Clem asked Tommy, looking back up to catch his gaze, earning a nod from him. There was no way they were going to leave Stephen here by himself, her and Tommy had things to do and they would bring Stephen with them. She didn't exactly like the old woman who was downstairs. That woman seriously needed to be heavily medicated and locked up. Tommy saw different, it could just be Clementine, but she had a lot of experience of witnessing true insanity and not coming back from it. Mrs. Blankenship, she was something from the other side. When Clementine was growing up she could remember that lady and she couldn't stand her. There was the creepy look in her eyes and that raspy voice when she chose to speak, and when she did it was enough to make her have a sleepless night or two. In her opinion, Tommy was blind to the expense that Mrs. Blankenship would go to just to serve her own rotting sanity. He was stubborn, she could understand that, Clem just didn't want to accept it. That was another reason Stephen was going with them. Blankenship would probably turn on them in a heartbeat.

It wasn't only that specific reason, Clementine knew that Michael had been in her house the night he was taken, and that was enough to convince the woman that Mrs. Blankenship had something to do with triggering this curse Michael had. Whatever locked him tight within this cult, Clementine wanted to free Michael from it's demon grip and maybe get back the little boy she had known all those years ago. Most would say there was no coming back from that, but Clem still held a sliver of hope to perhaps put an end to all of this madness. If it rested on her and Tommy, then they would do their best to stop it all for good this time. It was going to be a war that may have seemed impossible to win. They both knew what they were getting into, and that drove them.

Walking out of the house of Mrs. Blankenship, Clementine and Tommy made their way across to the Strodes home, Michael's home. Following after Tommy, Clem kept Stephen covered up and still stabilized the bottle she was continuing to feed him with. Tommy knocked on the door once they arrived, but there was no sign of it being unlocked, nor did there seem to be anything suspicious... _yet_. Biting her tongue, she watched as Tommy looked around the front of the home, curious if anything happened that they could see from out here. There seemed to be nothing wrong, so the three of them started to walk along the sidewalk, having in mind to get more formula for the little one in Clementine's arms. It didn't take them very long before they almost ran into the little boy known as Danny, he snapped his head in the direction of Tommy, who was in front of Clem and Stephen, pumpkin guts spill across the ground. He had dropped his pumpkin because he had been frightened by something and Tommy's close form hadn't helped.

"Sorry." Tommy apologized, looking at the little boy who slowly came out of it, noticing the small noises Stephen happened to be making. Danny looked around Tommy at Clementine who was still holding Stephen, he obviously looked confused. "Hey, I'm Tommy. This is Clem, the little guy she's holding is Stephen. Danny, right?" Tommy asked, getting a nod from the boy, "Would you mind if we stay at your place? Just until your mom gets home? We have to talk to her about something very important." After Tommy explained, Danny gave a small nod in agreement, starting to lead the way towards his house with no words. Exchanging a look with Tommy, Clementine shrugged at how easy that had been, following behind the kid with Tommy coming at her side as they headed back towards the home the Strodes had been occupying.

 **XXXXX**

They were currently sitting in the room that once belonged to Michael Myers. Clementine felt a chill go straight through her as Tommy say on the bed with Danny showing him his books, Stephen in Tommy's protective hold, Clem's eyes scanning the room. She could still remember coming in here to play with Michael. Even though it had been all those years ago, the wounds were still very fresh to Clementine, she was just about to walk out of the room and let Tommy speak with Danny alone. Just as she reached for the door handle, the door was forced open with her eyes staring straight into the eyes of Kara Strode. "Oh, uh, excuse me." Clem said, watching the look of panic in the young woman's eyes flicker to confusion and somewhat relief to have found her son at last. She must have been searching for him. "Where's my mom?" Kara asked, her eyes landing straight on Tommy and the baby. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh, she wasn't here when we got here." Tommy responded to her first question, tilting his head at her second one, "Clem and I, we're here to warn you and hopefully keep you safe." He explained, taking in a deep breath before he completed the next line, "Do you know whose house this used to be?"

* * *

 _ **A/N** **:**_ **I know. It's been too long. Hopefully, this was a good read for you guys! I'm trying to get back in the habit of posting chapters for my stories more regularly now, so bear with me. Send in your reviews, I'd love to hear from you all. Thanks for reading, it means the world!**


End file.
